Testing Fate
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: This is my take on the tv show Supernatural with my favorite characters from OLTL. When Two brothers fighting a constant battle between good and evil end up joining a group of people who are also looking for justice and revenge, will they be able to overcome their own personal demons or will it prove to be too much for them to handle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Atlantic City 1991

"and then just as everything got quiet the lights went out and a clawing sound was heard" the small brown haired boy said as he held the flashlight to his face, creating a scary impression for his younger brother Mikey..

"I dont want to hear anymore Johnny" Mikey said as he pulled the blankets up more, covering his quivering chin..

"Oh come on im getting to the best part" Johnny huffed as the sound of footsteps were heard in the hallway and both boys looked at one another as their eyes got wide and then quickly they both laid down as Johnny turned off the flashlight and they pretended to be sleeping..

The door opened as their mother Eve looked inside and smiled softly and then closed the door again..

"Im going to bed Johnny, I dont want to hear anymore" Mikey said as he quickly rolled on his side and Johnny sighed as he pulled out a comic book from under his pillow and began to read under his blanket with only the light of his flashlight..

Hours later...

The sound of the wind whipping through the window woke Johnny up as he laid in bed..he sighed heavily as the draft went over his body..He groaned as he laid there.."Mikey I told you not to open the window, its cold outside" he pulled the blankets on himself more as he laid there.. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room as Johnny huffed again.."Mikey cut it out before mom and dad hear you" he said as he threw the blankets off of himself and sat up as he looked over at his brother..

Mikey was sitting straight up, tears in his eyes as he stared forward.."Mikey what are you doing" Johnny huffed as a strangled cry came out of Mikeys mouth.."Seriously Mikey what the" Johnny began as a clawing sound was heard and his eyes followed Mikeys now and he let out a scream as a man covered in black and as tall as their ceiling stood in the corner..He had claws for hands and eyes as red as blood that shined in the darknesss.. "MIKEY!" he yelled at his petrified brother as he jumped up out of the bed and the thing growled loud..

Within seconds their mother was running in the room, a look of pure shock on her face as she came face to face with that thing..Then as if in some horror movie the boys watched as their mother was literally dragged by some invisible force and pushed against the wall as she screamed.. Their father Thomas was running in just seconds later as his face turned a pale white..

"Johnny, Mikey get out of here, NOW!" he yelled as Johnny ran over to his brother who was now crying hysterically..

"come on Mikey, come on!" Johnny pulled at his brothers shaking hand..The sound of a gargled cry made them both look as the large thing now grabbed their father by the throat.."MIKEY!" Johnny yelled as his brother now ran with him and they took off out of the room and out of the house. They had barely made it out of the front door when the upstairs windows blew out with force and flames engulfed the place..

"NO! Mommy, daddy!" Mikey yelled out as John pulled his brother against him and held him..His eyes staring up in pure shock at the destruction before them..

Present Time...

Mikey laid in the bed as he looked over at the nearly perfect naked form before him, his fingers trailed down her silkened back and then up again as she wiggled some and moaned.. She was beautiful and he was still a bit shocked that she wanted him. Even after six months of dating her, he still would have to pinch himself sometimes to make sure this was real..

It wasnt a secret that he had come from a fucked up childhood, he had spent most of his time in and out of foster care with his brother John. They both were quite the piece of work but Mikey was trying to raise above all the bullshit, he was an adult now at twenty two years old and his life was finally seeming normal. He was going to college like all other kids his age and he was just one year away from entering medical school with a 4.0 gpa to boot. He had worked hard for that, he had worked hard for everything really and soon he would have everything. He already had the girl and soon he would have a full scholarship to John Hopkins University, he couldnt help the grin on his face. He brushed the long blonde locks aside and pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder as she groaned some..

His body was already hard and waiting as he moved closer to her but the sound of knocking on the downstairs door made him stop, he glanced at the clock it was nearly midnight. It got quiet again and he shook it off, apparently someone had the wrong door, it wouldnt be too shocking living just a block from the college campus. He went to move closer to her again but the knocking began once more, this time more urgently and more obnoxious as he jumped from the bed, clad only in boxers..

"Mike what is it" Clare said in a half asleep state, the knocking continued..

"Nothing babe, go back to sleep" Mikey said as he quickly threw on a pair of shorts.."just some drunk guy im sure" he said as he left the room, fully annoyed now that his plans were crushed.. He ran down the stairs as the knocking grew louder..."alright alright, im coming, do you have any idea what time it is!" he yelled with frustation as he swung open the door, expecting to see some drunk fool standing there but a gasp left his mouth cause he didnt see a drunk fool, he saw his brother John..

"its about damn time Mikey, shit ive been out here for five minutes" John huffed as he pushed his way inside..

"John, what the hell are you doing here" Mikey said in shock, he hadnt seen or heard from his brother for the last two years and sadly to say he was hoping it would be longer..

"Nice to see you too Mikey" John said sarcastically as he walked around and then headed in the kitchen as Mikey followed..

"what are you doing here, I thought you were in New York" he said as John opened the fridge and then pulled out a gallon of milk as he smelt it quick and then literally drank from the container..

"i was" John finished as he looked around the kitchen.."Nice place"

"John whats going on, its nearly midnight not to mention I havent heard from you in two years" Mikey said with annoyance..

"cant a brother stop by to see how his younger brother is doing" John said nonchalantly with a smirk..

Before Mikey could answer Clare was coming into the kitchen, clad in only one of Mikey's tshirts that barely covered her ass, John immediately looked at her.."Is everything ok Mike?" she said as she looked back and forth inbetween the John and Mikey..

John stared at her appreciatively.."No way, your with my brother" John said in shock..

"dont mind him, John never did have manners" Mikey said quickly as he walked over to Clare.."this is my brother John"

"i didnt know you had a brother" she said quickly..

"Ouch now that hurts" John said sarcastically as he looked at his brother then at the blonde girl..

"Ive been busy with school and work" Mikey said as an explanation..

"and apparently busy with hiding your family" John smiled at the girl who flushed some and backed up..

"I should get changed" she said with embarassment..

"dont do it on my account" John grinned as Mikey rolled his eyes..

"Let me just take care of this and then I will be right up" Mikey said to her as she just looked at him..

"You could of told me you had a brother" she said with a shake of her head..

"Its complicated" Mikey began..

"so I guess you didnt tell her about the two kids you have either" John said with a smile..

"what?" Clare said in shock as Mikey spun and looked at his brother..

"sorry just a joke, probably not the best time" John grinned..

Mikey rolled his eyes as he looked at Clare.."he has a bad sense of humor" he said nervously..

"I'll be upstairs" she huffed as she walked away and John checked out her ass until Mikey stood in his way..

"Hey, I was enjoying that view" John said with a shake of his head..

"what are you really doing here John" Mikey said with frustation..

John ran his hand through his long dark hair as he looked at his brother.."do you even know how to handle that"

"I do just fine, what do you want" Mikey snapped..

"Ok ok, no need to get all snippy with me" John said as he opened up a cabinet and looked inside.."what do you have to eat in here"

"its midnight, I have work in the morning" Mikey huffed..

"still doing that nine to five bullshit" John said sarcastically as he pulled out a bag of chips and ate one..

"You know you should try it sometime" Mikey said dryly as he stood there, his arms folded over his chest..

"You know thats not how I roll" John said equally dry to his brother.."But since your being a baby" John rolled his eyes as his brother huffed.."I need your help"

Mikey knew as much, John never came around unless he needed help but the kind of help he always needed was not what Mikey was capable of giving nor did he want to.."Im sure you will do fine on your own, you always do"

John put another chip in his mouth.."so thats it, you havent even heard what I " John began..

Mikey cut him off.."i have a life now John, a job, a girl and im going into med school next year" he said quickly..

John raised an eyebrow.."you can pretend all you want Mikey it doesnt change a thing"

"You know what pretending isnt so bad, you should try it sometime, now if you dont mind" Mikey huffed as he turned from his brother..

"Mikey wait" John called out and Mikey stopped even though he didnt want to.."i really need you"

Mikey took a deep breath as he stood there and then he slowly turned and faced his brother.."dont you ever want just to have normal things, a life, like a real life"

"I do" John said quickly as Mikey rolled his eyes.."Hey just because you dont give a shit anymore" John snapped..

"Im not like you ok, im not into that life, I tried it remember, im over it" Mikey snapped back at him..He lowered his voice now to just above a whisper.."Listen John nothing we do will bring them back, nothing"

"yeah I should of known that coming here would be a big waste of my time" John spun from him as he tossed the chip bag onto the counter..He stopped at the doorway and spoke.."out of everyone in this world I always thought I could count on you but you know what, I was wrong" John said with a low voice.."have fun with your make believe family" John snapped and then he was leaving as Mikey stood there for a minute and then exhaled deep as he went to the front door, John was already outside and by his car as Mikey walked up to him..

"Maybe its time to just stop, you dont have to live your life like this" Mikey said quietly as John turned to look at him..

"that thing is still out there and im not going to rest until I kill it, I wont let their deaths be in vein" John said as he opened his car door and Mikey huffed..

"I lost them too John, your not the only one" Mikey said quickly as John looked at him..

"Just go back to your pretend life Mikey" he said sarcastically and then he was shutting the car door, he put the window down as he looked at his brother.."does barbie even know the truth" he said as Mikey just stood there.."atleast I can say that im honest in everything I do, have a nice life Mikey" he said as he revved the engine and then took off as Mikey stood there, he inhaled deep as he stood there and then he headed back inside..

Mikey could barely sleep as his past came back to haunt him in the form of dreams.. it was hard being so young and seeing your parents killed by something you couldnt even understand, something that shouldnt of been real. They boys had learned quick that no one would understand, and after a stint in the local psychiatric hospital they both knew that they could never speak of it again, atleast not to the officials. They were said to be poor crazy boys who had had a break down after the death of their parents. It was deemed a fire by the local officials but the boys knew better, they knew what they had seen..

By the time Mikey was fifteen and after numerous foster homes in which they were once again deemed too unfit to be around others, well they had made a pact amongst each other, to find the thing that killed their parents but it was easier said then done cause the world was no longer a safe place, definitely not for them or anyone they were around.. Evil was everywhere, walking the streets, working random jobs, evil was your next door neighbor.

John had become obsessed with it, with finding evil, with killing it all off for good and by the time the MIkey was sixteen they had single handedly killed about twenty demons. John had them training almost every day, they had mastered karate, martial arts and jiu jitsu. They had trained themselves in numerous weapons including AK47's, shot guns and just about every knife possible and they were good, almost too good but at the end of the day their parents murderer was still out there, seemingly mocking them.

But Mikey was growing tired of this life and by the time he was 18, he just knew he couldnt do it anymore. He wanted something normal, something that he saw other guys his age have. He just wanted more for himself.. John on the other hand had seemed even more dead set on killing as many of those demons as he could, it had become his life, his drive..So when Mikey went off to college at 18 his brother continued the fight. Mikey had helped him on and off but his focus was on his studies, it had to be..And then just about two years ago John stopped coming around and as much as Mikey was worried for his brother he just knew that he had his own life to worry about, his dreams were quickly becoming a reality, he would be a doctor one day and even though he knew of the evil that lurked at night, well he had to close himself off to it..

But now laying in bed staring up at the ceiling, it was as if everything was flooding him all at once.. His brother was alive and ok, he was grateful for that not that he didnt think John couldnt handle himself but he was worried about him. Worried about his mind. John had aged a lot over the last two years, he was only twenty five but his eyes said so much more and he was even more obsessed then ever..

Mikey rolled onto his side as Clare moaned softly next to him.. She didnt have a clue about anything of his past. He had made sure to keep it that way, he had even gone as far as to lie about his parents, his upbringing, he lied about everything, he just wanted to be normal, so much so that he honestly felt that if he acted normal then everything would be ok..But who was he kidding, he wasnt even close to being normal..Maybe he should just tell Clare, she would understand, right? I mean she already knew he had a brother now, he sighed as he laid there..

John laid in the motel room as he stared up at the ceiling, shadows danced across it as he looked up.. His brother would come around, right? He had been alone for so long now, he had fought evil on a daily basis and he was damn good at it, so much so that he could sense when it was around..But Mikey just went around as if everything was ok and it was far from that. The government didnt even know what was out there, threatening the very exsistance of man kind.. In a way John was jealous of his brothers care free living, how could he just act as if everything was ok, their parents had been murdered and right before their eyes. He tried to tell himself it was because Mikey was so young, a few years younger then John..

John didnt get to have a childhood, he had spent every waking moment trying to keep his brother safe and making sure he had everything he needed. By the time they had left the foster homes for good, John had gotten them into an apartment with stolen credit cards and he made sure that Mikey always had food to eat, albeit it was stolen food but it was still food. John spent his time training himself and researching as much as he could, the internet was a valuable tool and he used it for just about everything..John was street smart while Mikey was book smart, they always needed each other, always..

But when Mikey begged to go to college, John couldnt say no. Mikey just wasnt like him, he didnt have the drive that John had and he certainly didnt have the nightmares..The sound of the people next door fighting stirred him from his thoughts as he sat up.. One would think that he would be use to living like this, from motel room to motel room.. The sound of a slap made him get up now as he got to his door and swung it open just in time for the other door to open as a girl ran out crying as she held her face.. A drunken man looked at John..

"what the fuck are you looking at" the man yelled at John as he sucked in a deep breath and then walked right for the guy.."Hey buddy what the fuck" the man began to say as Johns fist hit him square in the nose as blood immediately came out and the guy stumbled back.."you son of a bitch, you broke my " the guy began to yell as John hit him again and again and again..Once the guy was on the ground cowering like the asshole he was John finally stopped as he looked down at his own swollen hand.."keep your hands to yourself mother fucker" John snapped and then he left to go back to his own room..

Mikey woke up to the sound of the shower water running and he sat up, it was nearly nine and he had less then a half hour to get to work, he jumped out of bed and quickly began getting dressed.. The bathroom door opened as Clare stood there with just a towel wrapped around herself, the steam from the shower pouring out of the room as she looked at him..

"Im late" Mikey said quickly as he looked at her..

"why didnt you tell me you had a brother" she said quickly as he zipped up his jeans and then walked over to her, she put her hand up to stop him and he stopped.."why?"

Mikey sighed heavily and ran his hand through his short cropped hair.."its complicated clare" he began as she put a hand on one of her hips..

"complicated or not I want to know" she stated firmly as he looked at the clock then back at her..

"I really have to go, cant we talk about this tonight" he said quickly..

"do you really think im that stupid, why Michael" she snapped..

He sighed again.."we dont talk ok, I didnt think it would be a big deal" he said as an explanation..

"what else did you lie about" she said angrily..

"what? Nothing" he began as she rolled her eyes.."Babe, please... it was just one lie" he began..

"You said you were an only child" she snapped at him.."You said your parents died in a car accident, was that a lie too"

Before Mikey could answer a loud crash was heard downstairs and they both looked toward the door..Mikey quickly looked at Clare and then he ran to his closet and pulled out a duffle bag and she let out a gasp as he pulled out a huge knife.."what the hell is that!" she said in shock..

"Just stay here ok, dont move" Mikey said as he quickly began heading downstairs, the knife in his hand, the sound of stuff falling down was heard again and then a very familiar voice was heard cursing as Mikey got to the kitchen and there was John, standing there with a bag of frozen peas in his hand and the other contents of the freezer on the floor.."John what the hell" he said in shock..

"you know that freezer is ridiculously packed" John said as he winced and put it onto his swollen hand.."and is that vegan burgers, really Mikey?" he said sarcastically..

"what the hell are you doing here John" Mikey snapped as he put the knife down and John eyed it..

"I didnt know you kept that" John eyed the knife as Mikey rolled his eyes..

"i thought I made myself clear yesterday" Mikey huffed and then he took in the sight of Johns hand.."Jesus John, is it broke"

"I dunno your the doc in training" John said sarcastically as he looked at it and Mikey came over closer and grabbed his hand as John winced.."shit man, be easy"

"how did you do this" Mikey said as he inspected his brothers hand.."You know what I dont want to know" he huffed as he pushed on the hand..

"fuck man, be easy" John snatched his hand back..

"Yeah well your lucky it isnt broken" Mikey huffed..

"hurts like a bitch, you have anything for it" John said as he put ice back on his hand..

"no" Mikey snapped.."why are you here"

"well I thought coming here would be cheaper then going to an ER" John said sarcastically as he took a seat at the table..

"How did you get in" Mikey said as he quickly walked out of the room and then huffed angrily.."You broke my door?" he snapped..

"Hey its not my fault that you have that shitty door and by the way you should really think about getting a triple lock" John shook his head..

"what the hell is going on in here" Clare said as she came down the stairs in only a towel..

"well hot damn blondy if I knew it was that kind of party" John grinned at her as she shot him a nasty look..

"Clare let me explain" Mikey said quickly as he walked over to her..

"why is he here again" she snapped angrily..

"You dont mind if I just lay down a bit" John said as he walked past them and Clare huffed..

"Let me just take care of this ok" Mikey said to his very annoyed girlfriend..

"this is unbelievable Mike" she snapped as she spun from him..

"hey sweetheart dont get your panties in a bunch, oh wait, my bad you aint wearing any" John laughed..

"Shut up John!" Mikey snapped as John laughed as he laid on the couch..."clare wait" he chased her up the stairs as John put his legs up on the coffee table, he kept the ice on his hand as he closed his eyes..

"come on babe your overeacting" Mikey began as Clare began tossing clothes into a bag..

"Im over reacting! Who the hell else is gonna stop by !" she snapped..

"Listen he is harmless ok" Mikey began..

"harmless? Did you see his hand, what the hell did he do, rob someone!" she yelled and Mikey sighed, honestly she could be right but he couldnt worry about that now.."what else havent you told me" she snapped at him..

"listen, clare... I didnt...its not like" Mikey began to ramble..

"wow you really are just a big fat liar" she snapped as she began to get dressed quickly..

"i only lied to protect you" he finally snapped as she looked at him..

"No you lied cause you dont trust me and if you cant trust me" she snapped angrily...

"Babe its not like that" Mikey said quickly..

"so tell me exactly what it is that your brother wants your help with, huh? I heard you two last night" she yelled as Mikey swallowed hard.."so?"

"its...complicated" he finished with a deep breath as she shook her head..

"of course it is" she shook her head.."have a nice life" she snapped as she grabbed her bag but he got in front of her..

"but we love each other" Mikey said softly..

"yeah well maybe that was just a lie too" she said bitterly..

"I wasnt lying when I said it" Mikey said as he went to touch her and she moved back..

"Dont touch me" she snapped at him..

"babe, please" he said quickly...

"dont babe me, you obviously have other pressing matters at hand" she snapped..

"I will make him leave ok, I will, right now" he said quickly but she just shook her head.."Please just dont go"

"I dont even know who you are" she said low as he stood there..He honestly didnt know what to say, he couldn't tell her the truth, he just couldn't, it would seem insane.."Just leave me the hell alone" she snapped as she hurried out of the room and he stood there for a moment and then he chased after her..

"clare, wait" Mikey called out as she slammed the door..

"it aint worth it Mikey" John called from the couch as Mikey stormed in there..

"are you happy, huh!" he yelled at his brother.."Just because your a miserable sack of shit" he yelled..

"Hey im not the one who lied to blondy" John said quickly..

"You know what, get the hell out" Mikey snapped..

"i dont have to take this shit from you Mikey" John snapped as he went to get up and he swayed a bit and grabbed onto the couch to steady himself..Mikey finally looked at him and thats when he saw the sweat pouring off of him.."get out of my way" John snapped as he went to push his brother out of the way and he almost fell..

"what the hell John, your burning up" Mikey said with worry..

"im fine, now get out of my way" John snapped as he went to push Mikey again but he fell instead as Mikey quickly jumped to action..

"Jesus John" Mikey said as he felt for Johns pulse and it was rapidly racing.."did you take something" he said to his almost none responsive brother.."John!" he yelled again but he didnt answer, he quickly called 911..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Johns nightmares took over as he laid there. He saw that thing again, the one that took his parents, the thing he had stared straight In the eyes. Each nightmare was the same, John was trying to save his parents and each time they died and Mikey just kept crying, his cries haunted Johns head as he groaned in his sleep..

"he's severely dehydrated" the doctor said to Mikey as he watched his brother toss and turn In the hospital bed.."what happened to his hand?"

"he punched the wall" Mikey lied as the doctor looked at him as if he knew Mikey was full of shit..

"Yeah well you should tell him to stay away from those walls, he sprained his hand pretty bad, he's lucky its not broke" the doctor said with a shake of his head..Mikey didnt say anything as he looked at his brother.."we have him hooked up to fluids but he needs to take better care of himself" the doctor said as he walked to the door..

"I'll make sure he does" Mikey said with a sigh as he looked back at his brother..

Hours passed as Mikey sat in the hospital chair, John was in and out of it as he broke the fever he had been running. The doctors said with was from an apparent lack of sleep and Mikey knew that his brother rarely ever slept, Mikey had a hard enough time sleeping himself.

The sound of groaning made Mikey's eyes open from his half asleep state as John began to sit up.."where the hell am I, what is this" John said as he stared down at the IV in his arm, realization began to hit him, he was at the hospital, he hated hospitals..

"Just relax, your lucky I got you here, do you have any idea how fucked up your body is now" Mikey began to snap.."are you trying to kill yourself"

"i fucking hate these places and I feel just fine" John snapped back angrily as he pulled hard on the IV and it came out of his arm as Mikey jumped up and came over to him..

"are you out of your mind!" Mikey quickly grabbed a gauze pad and put it on the small puncture wound on Johns arm..

"I cant believe you brought me here, I just needed sleep" John snapped as he yanked his arm back and held the gauze on it..

"You were dehydrated" Mikey began as John kicked his feet over the bed as he shook his head and mumbled under his breath.."Listen John you need to stay here so they can" he began as John fumbled to get his boots on..

"people fucking die here Mikey and I wont be one of them" he said angrily as he stood up, he still felt a bit wobbily but better now, he stared at his bandaged hand and groaned some more..

"You passed out in my house John!" Mikey yelled with concern..

"i was fucking tired, I told you that" John said as he fixed his shirt some and then ran a hand through his hair..

"your unbelievable, your just going to end up killing yourself" Mikey huffed..

"Oh can you stop being so dramatic Mikey" John said as he got to the door..

"so your just going to leave" Mikey said in disbelief..

"thats what it looks like" John said as he stepped out of the hospital room..Mikey following him..

"Its against doctors orders" Mikey continued..

"well good thing your a doc" John said sarcastically as they walked past a nurses station and one of the brown haired nurses quickly got up..

"Mr Mcbain where do you think your going, you cant leave" she said as she neared them and John stopped and looked the young nurse up and down..

"You look pretty hot in those scrubs" John smirked at her as she immediately flushed at him..

"flattery wont do you any good, you need to get back in the room" she forced the words out as she stood there with her hands on her hips..

"what time does your shift end" John grinned as her eyes got wide..

"John, really?" Mikey said as he got up to his brother and then he looked at the nurse.."dont mind him" he said quickly to the now flustered Nurse.."lets go" he grabbed johns arm...

"another time sweetheart" John smiled as he walked with mikey.."You know you didnt have to be such a prick" John said to his brother and then he yanked his arm back..

"yeah well you dont have to practically drool over every woman you see" Mikey snapped..

"and why not" John said with a shrug of his shoulders..

"Lets just get the hell out of here before we get caught" Mikey said with worry..

"its not illegal to leave a hospital Mikey" John said sarcastically as they reached the main doors to get out..

Mikey was completely frustrated as he drove John back to his place. John hadnt been back in his life more than 24 hours but he had already fucked up everything that he had worked hard for, including his relationship with Clare..

"You know I dont get why your so pissed with me, you lied to her, not me" John said nonchalantly as they got back to the house..

"she was the best thing that has ever happened to me" Mikey snapped..

"Oh please if you really think that then your seriously delusional" John said sarcastically..

"you know what, I want you to leave ok, leave and never come back" Mikey snapped as he got out of the car and began walking up to the house, he was pissed and thats when he saw the front door open and he stopped for a moment, he had shut it, he was sure he had..

"fine be that way but when you need me" John snapped at him as Mikey began to run up to the house.."Oh please dont tell me your going to go in and cry now, really pathetic Mikey" John snapped..

"Can you shut the fuck up for a minute, something is wrong" Mikey said as he got into the house and he looked at the destruction all around. Pictures were knocked off the walls, furniture over turned, glass broken. He stood in shock as he looked at the mess, had someone broke in and robbed him..

"woo this place is trashed" John began as he got to the door..

Before either of them could say anything a loud piercing scream was heard from upstairs and Mikeys heart dropped as he took off running, yelling as he did so.."Clare!", Her screams filled his head as he ran from room to room and then he stopped when he got to the empty bedroom at the far side of the house, fear filled him as he stared at the red glowing eyes, the same eyes that had haunted him for so many years and there was Clare. So much like his mother as she was pinned across the room and on the wall. It took him a second to realize that this was really happening, that this wasnt a dream..

The evil thing smiled at him as Clare's eyes got wide and then he was reaching into her body as she screamed.."NO!" Mikey yelled as he finally jumped from his half frozen stance and he lunged for the demon as John ran in the room, gun in hand he let out a round as the bullet wizzed in the air and towards the demon but then it was gone as Clare fell to the ground and Mikey scrambled to her.."clare" he said with overwhelming emotion, her eyes were sightless and her body limp.."no..no..no..no" Mikey began to cry as he pulled her bloodied body into his arms..

Two Months Later..

"are you coming or what" John snapped at his brother, who quickly looked at him and shook off the memories that haunted him.. They made their way through the dark, barely lit woods. They had been tracking this fucker for days now and finally the trail was hot, they were going to get the son of bitch..

This is what their lives had come down to over the past two months. They were on a hunt and even though they couldnt find the fucker responsible not only for their parents death but also Clares.. Well they had taken down at least thirty demons and it seemed like the destruction and death would never end because as soon as they killed one, another one would take its place in causing death and chaosis. Needless to say this is why they were walking through dark woods at nearly ten pm.

This one was a shape shifter and killing victims in the form of a wolf, a huge one at that but about an hour ago they had found it and John had blasted the damned thing with a silver bullet but missed his heart but the blood trail it left was good enough for them to go on and they were close, so close that both of them could feel it..

The sound of leaves crinkling in the distance made John look at his brother as he nodded his head and pointed..Mikey nodded at him in return as he held the gun in his hand. They hid behind a large oak tree as the sound came even closer..John held his gun close to his chest as he glanced over at his brother, he pointed once more as he got ready to make his move. The sound so close now as John braced himself and then with a deep breath he spun around the tree but instead of seeing that grey beast his eyes widdened at the sight of a red headed girl and then he saw her booted leg as it kicked right at him, for a second he was stunned as his gun got kicked high up in the air and then he was down on his back on the ground, a knife at his neck as this girl straddled his body..

"HEY!"Mikey yelled as he aimed his gun, the red haired girl looked up and smiled..

"do it and I swear to god I will gut him" she said dangerously loud..Mikey stopped in his tracks..

John looked up at the girl, who was she? She looked at him, her blue eyes reflecting back at him.."what are you doing out here" she said angrily to John..

"Just taking a stroll sweetheart" he grinned, this chick was hot, like seriously and he couldnt help the way his body reacted..

She pressed the knife harder into his neck.."dont sweetheart me, asshole" she said through gritted teeth..

"wooo ok..ok...this all seems to be a big misunderstanding" Mikey said quickly as he looked at the girl..

She looked up at him, giving John the opportunity to flip the scenerio, literally as he flipped her over and straddled her with his huge body as she yelled out.."oh come on sweetheart, I thought we were having fun" John grinned as he kept her hands pinned down by his legs, Mikey came over now, shaking his head..

"get off of me" the girl snapped..

"she's a fiesty one" John smirked as he looked at his brother and then back at the red headed beauty..

"and she is apparently not who we are looking for" Mikey said with a loud sigh as he ran his hand through his now untamed hair..

"I dunno, maybe she is" John smirked at the girl who shot him a nasty look.."feeling frisky in the moonlight?" he raised an eyebrow as he smiled..

"asshole" she snapped at him..

"you did have a knife to my throat just seconds ago darling" John smiled..She narrowed her eyes at him..

"John get off of her" Mikey said quickly..

"But we were just getting to know each other, aint that right Red" John smirked and the girl smiled at him now as he leaned down closer to her face.."got something to say?"

"actually I do" she said suddenly in the sweetest voice he had ever heard, it caught him off guard and then her head was slamming into his as he fell back.."get the hell off of me!" she yelled as she quickly got to her feet and John just held his head..

"fuck, that really hurt" he yelled out as Mikey held his gun on the girl..

"Can you put that thing down before you hurt someone" the girl snapped at Mikey as she grabbed her knife off the ground and dusted it off on her jeans.."Like now" she said again to Mikey who was more than in shock about what he had just witnessed, this chick was bad ass and she had taken his brother down, impressive to say the least..

"Jesus Mikey can you stop fucking drooling and help me up" John made Mikey quickly look away as he flushed and then he was walking over to his brother as he helped him up.."so are you gonna tell me who you are" John said with annoyance as he held his aching head..

"Im apparently the girl who just kicked your ass" she said with a proud grin as she stood there.."why dont you tell me who you are and what the hell your doing out here"

John rubbed his head as Mikey went to speak.." Im Mik" he began as John elbowed him in the side and shot him a look.."what? She's apparently not" Mikey began..

"im cheech and this is chong, whats it to you" John blurted out quickly as she rolled her eyes..

"and let me guess your strolling the woods in hopes of finding weed" she said dryly.."try again"

"You know this works both ways Red" John smirked..She narrowed her eyes again.."whats a girl like you doing in the woods alone at night"

"a girl like me? What the hell does that mean" she snapped at him..

Before he could answer the sound of foot steps rushing at them made both John and Mikey raise their guns as two guys ran over.."Nat what the fuck I told you to stay behind" the taller of the two said as he looked at her and then quickly backed up and raised his own gun.."who the fuck are they"

"hey why dont you lower the gun" John snapped as he kept his gun up..

The girl rolled her eyes as she spun from John and his brother, she looked at the guys in front of her, Cristian and Brody.."these dimwits made me lose my trail" she snapped..

"Hey, why am I a dimwit" Mikey groaned as John looked at him and shook his head..

"someone want to tell me what the hell is going on before" John began as the girl spun and looked at him..

"or what? Your gonna shoot me" she said sarcastically as she shook her head and stormed past the two guys..

"Umm Nat, what are we suppose to do with them" Brody said as he watched her walk away..

"this is bullshit you know" John finally lowered his gun.."who the hell are you" he snapped at the two guys..Mikey lowered his gun to but the two men kept their guns up..

"Listen, I think there has just been a misunderstanding" Mikey began as he looked at them..The sound of a loud howl split through the air as they all turned and then a gun shot went off...

"shit" the taller guy named Cris yelled out as he went running, followed by the shorter guy..

"come on" John yelled as he too ran off and finally Mikey as they all took off towards the sound..

They all came to a halt as a large grey wolf lay on the ground, a bullet in its head.."and that boys is how it is done" natalie said proudly as they all stared at her in shock..

"Holy shit" John broke the silence as he walked up to the wolf and he kicked it for good measure.."How did you" John said in shock to her as she stood there and then gave him a sarcastic smirk..

"Oh im sorry, you never saw a girl like me kill a wolf" she said as she spun from him.."burn it" she finished as she walked off and John stood in shock..

"who the hell is she" he finally said as the shorter guy named Brody looked at him..

"trust me you dont want to know" Brody shook his head as Cristian pulled out lighter fluid and poured it on the body and then dropped a lit match on it as it immediately went up in flames, they then turned from the burning body..

"hey, hold up...wait" Mikey ran after them as John stood there still a bit shocked, she had killed that thing? And by herself? Holy shit!

"Listen its a long story and you wouldnt believe it if you heard it, the best thing to do is just go home" Cris said as he continued to walk..

"that was a shape shifter" John called out as the guys stopped now and slowly turned to face him..

"who told you that" Brody said with wide eyes..

"weve been tracking it for days" Mikey said quickly as the guys looked at him with shock.."the question is how did you know" he said in shock..

"they know cause they are the same as us" John said as he walked up to them.."slayers" he finished as the guys looked at them.."im John by the way and this is my brother Mike"

"what makes you think we can trust anything you say" Cris said quickly..

"Hmmm.. well the whole shape shifting wolf thing would maybe a hint" John said sarcastically..

"Im Brody, this is Cris" Brody said quick as cris shot him a look.."what? We could use all the help we could get"

"we know nothing about them" Cris said sternly as he eyed John..

"listen we can play this who is tougher then who shit all day long or we can get down to business" John snapped at them..

"I dont think I like your tone" Cris said angrily..

"John just let me handle this" Mikey said quickly, he knew that this could easily turn into a blood battle..

"be my guest" John through his hands up in the air as he shook his head..

"Listen I think we all got off on the wrong foot here, we apparently were all hunting the same thing" Mikey began.."we all know what that thing was back there so that tells me that were all on the same side"

"Im not convinced" Cris said as he stared at John..

"Oh give it up tough guy" John snapped..

"John, please" Mikey warned him.."how many more of you are there"

"Listen this is not an invitation, were good, thanks" Cris said sarcastically..

"wow your really just a rude fucker arent you, did someone not have his wheaties today" John snapped..

"hey!" Cris yelled as he went to move towards John but brody went in front of him..

"dont do this Cris, its not worth it" Brody said quickly..

"You should listen to the little man" John smiled..

"John...seriously , cut it out man" Mikey said quickly..

"You know what, you do whatever you want, im heading back" Cris snapped at brody and then stormed off as brody looked at the guys..

"that guy has issues" John said sarcastically..

Mikey ignored his brother and looked at Brody..." we can help you guys" he said quickly..

"what are you crazy Mikey" John pulled his brother back by the arm.."we work alone" John snapped at him..

"John this could work, think about it" Mikey began to say..

"No thanks buddy, we got this" John said to brody and then he grabbed his brothers arm harder..

"John im tired of doing this shit alone" Mikey pulled his arm back.."hey wait up, im coming" Mikey said as he ran after Brody and John just stood there, this is definitely not how he planned on spending his night, and after yelling a few choice words into the air he went after his brother..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

John stopped at the sight of the large two story cabin that was seemingly In the middle of nowhere, surrounded by woods. What the fuck? People stood outside, some over by a large barbeque grill, other admiring a car as music played but they all stopped and looked at him and at Mikey as they neared the large house..

"You still thinking this is a good idea" John nudged his brother as Mikey looked at him nervously..

Brody neared a very tall man with long black hair, his back was turned but John wouldnt miss that large frame anywhere as he began walking over much to his brothers shock.."John wait, dont" Mikey said nervously..

"well if I aint died and gone to fucking hell" John said loud as the guy turned and then smirked big..

"Holy shit now your definitely a sight I didnt think I would see again" the guy said with a laugh..

"You know him" Brody said in shock but he was ignored..

"How the fuck have you been bro" John said as the guys stood face to face..

"apparently a bit better then you" the guy laughed..

"John?" Mikey said as he quickly came over and the large man looked at him..

"You remember I told you about my baby bro, this is him, Mikey" John said quickly..

"No shit, nice to meet you man" the large guy said as Mikey continued to stare in shock..

"get us some beers Brody" the large guy said quickly..

"this is steele, me and him go way back" John said with a grin..

"More like you saved my ass like three times" Steele said with a shake of his head..

"I told you that your too tall for your own good" John laughed..

"hey we all got a flaws, huh...so are you still with that hottie" Steele smirked..

"hottie, what hottie" Mikey said quickly but he was ignored..

"ah you know me, I never stay around too long for that" John said quickly..

"ah yes boredom doesnt suit you well" Steele grinned.."man its great to see you and well your alive" he patted John on the back as Mikey watched in shock..

"it takes a lot to keep me down" John smirked.."well except for" John said as his eyes trailed to the hot red head.. Steele laughed..

"ah you must be the mother fucker she was yelling about, I should of known" Steele laughed..

"she's got one hell of a round kick" John rubbed his head as he remembered.."and a thick head"

"she is one of the best" Steele laughed as he waved for her to come over and she stopped as she saw John, she visibly huffed.."I see you made an impression"

"apparently so" John smirked..

"Please dont tell me that you know this dip shit" Natalie snapped as she sipped her beer..

"im starting to think you dont like me" John said sarcastically..

Natalie narrowed her eyes.."and he catches on so quick" she rolled her eyes...

"well let me tell you that back in the day he single handedly took on a reaper" Steele said as Natalie rolled her eyes..

"yeah still not impressed" she said as she spun from them and Steele laughed..

"You did quite the number on her, I dont think I have ever seen her so pissed" Steele laughed..

"what can I say, im nothing if not predictable" John smirked.."so whats her deal" John watched her walk away and his eyes stayed on her ass, and what an ass it was..

"her deal is none of your business, Steele what the fuck is he doing here" Cris snapped as he came over and John rolled his eyes..

"woo settle down Cris no one is stepping on your toes here" Steele said quickly as Brody came over with beers in his hand..

"this jack ass" Cris began..

"Hey, you better watch out who you are calling jackass, fucker" John snapped at the guy, he really didnt like this kid..

"alright alright, lets stop the pissing contest ok" Steele said quickly.."John is a guest of mine, so lets remember that" Steele said quickly as Cris shook his head and then promply spun around mumbling under his breath..

"who the fuck is he" John snapped..

"oh and as for you John, take it down a notch ok, the guys been through a lot, we all have" Steele said quickly as John took a huge swig of his beer and Mikey just looked at his then sipped it..

"he just needs to stay out of my way" John said seriously..

"I'll talk to him" Steele nodded his head.."hey if your hungry Mike you can grab a burger, I need to catch up with your brother" Steele said quickly as Mikey sighed and then walked away.."Im surprised to see him with you, I thought you were on this alone"

"yeah well" John took a huge swig..."its been pretty fucked up these last couple months" John shook his head..

"I hear ya, we lost a few men about three weeks ago" Steele said as the guys began to walk.."things have finally began to go back to normal, well considering"

"what is normal again exactly?" John raised an eyebrow..

"touche" Steele grinned as they clinked their beers together and then drank them back.."I got room if you wanna stay" he said as he looked at John..

"Oh I dont know" John began quickly..

"atleast for a few days, it feels like forever since I have seen you plus you look like shit man" Steele laughed..

"thanks" John ran a hand through his hair..He eyeballed the red head again as she leaned on the car, Cris was standing close to her as he spoke to her.."they an item?" John said quickly..

Steele nearly spit out his beer.."in his dreams"

John continued to watch her as they walked, her eyes locked with his for a split second and she almost looked embarassed but then she quickly narrowed her eyes at him as he shook his head.."she is something else"

"yeah aint that the truth" Steele laughed.."but she is one hell of a slayer, she has saved my ass almost as much as you have"

"cause your too damn big for your good" John laughed..

"maybe so" Steele laughed as the men continued to walk..

"Im just saying that I think we should all have a talk if Steele is planning on letting him stay" Cris said to natalie as she looked at him and rolled her eyes..

"what are we like two Cris" she said sarcastically.."steele can do whatever he pleases, he did find this place for us" she said honestly, even if she didnt trust that guy as far as she could throw him, well she owed her life to steele, he had literally saved her life two years ago..it was a dark time for her and just when she felt like all was lost and she wanted to end it all, well he showed up and it was a complete fluke how it happened but he had saved her..She eye balled John as him and steele walked..

"I dont trust him" Cris snapped..

Natalie looked at him now.." what do you want me to do about it, it is what it is" she moved away from the car and drank back her beer..

"You like him?" Cris said with an huge amount of jealousy in his voice..

She looked at Cris and rolled her eyes.."yeah ok, seriously maybe you have had way too much to drink" she walked away from him and watched as Steele and John stood by a car and continued to talk.. That guy was nothing but an egotistical asshole, of course she didnt like him, nor did she trust him but damn it all if he wasnt smoking hot, he glanced at her as she quickly looked away, now was not the time, definitely not the time..

"so what is her deal" John said again as he looked at Steele..

Steele sighed heavily.." let me give you a word of advice John, do you remember when we hunted down that medusa chick in New York City" Steele said with a raised eyebrow..

"she was one wicked bitch" John grinned as she remembered the crazy yet smoking hot girl that nearly killed them both..

"yeah well she makes Medusa look like childs play" Steele smirked.."But dont get me wrong, she can fight with the best of us and once she has your back then she always has it"

"so your telling me you havent even once tried to hook up with her" John raised an eyebrow at his friend..

"Natalie doesnt do the dating scene, hell to be honest with you im not even sure she is into guys" Steele shrugged his shoulders...

"No way, someone that hot" John began as he shook his head..

"I know but its true, trust me I think just about every guy here at one time or another has tried" Steele shook his head.."Plus now she is like family, the thought is just well, pretty gross"

"Oh I dont see how anything about her could be gross" John smirked...

"trust me John, she has seen some pretty dark shit and I wouldnt be able to stand by and watch you play her" Steele said seriously.

"Play her? Should I be insulted" John said with shock.

"John I know you, trust me ok" Steele said honestly as John looked back at her again and then ran a hand through his hair."come on you look starved, lets eat" Steele said with a pat to Johns back and then they were walking off..

Mikey stood off to the side eating a burger, he couldnt remember the last time he had tasted something so good. Lately all they have been eating were gas station food but this, well this was definitely much needed.. He watched as his brother walked and talked with Steele. He couldnt remember the last time he had ever seen John with a friend, apparently there was more to John then he even knew..

"hey" the sound of a girls voice caught his attention as he turned to see a sweet brown haired girl standing there, she smiled at him.."Im Marcie"

"Michael" he said as he put his hand out to her..She smiled more..

"nice to see a new face around here" she smiled still and it was infectious as he grinned some too. She was a really cute girl, her hair cut right at her chin and the most innocent eyes he had ever seen.."Johns your brother?" she asked..

"You know him?" Mikey said in shock..

"Of him, Steele had like a million stories about him" she said with a shrug of her shoulders..

"well just to set the record straight I am nothing like him" Mikey grinned..

"a sense of humor too" she smiled.."You have two great things going for you"

"Oh yeah" Mikey grinned nervously.."whats the second?"

"Your ridiculously cute" she grinned and then walked past him as he stood there, he was half aware that his mouth was open in shock, had she just called him cute? He stood there and grinned like a fool now, maybe this place wouldnt be so bad after all..

John ate his burger as he walked back over to his brother who was smiling like an idiot..John rolled his eyes.."and what exactlly has you looking like the kool aid man" he laughed as Mikey looked at him..

"Nothing" he smirked.."so does this mean we are staying"

"for a few days" John took a seat next to his brother as he continued to eat..

"this place is pretty sweet John, your buddy really seems to have it all planned out down to the security" Mikey said as he sipped his beer..

"steele was always great with details" John agreed as his eyes wandered back to natalie as she stood and spoke with one of the other girls, there wasnt many girls there. The place was over run with guys, John felt the cold stare on his back as he turned to see Cris standing there, glaring at him.."that guy really needs to get a life" john said nonchalantly..

"Just keep your cool John, he isnt worth it" Mikey said seriously..

"Oh I aint gonna let that little prick get to me, trust me" John smiled tightly and then he flipped Cris the middle finger with a smile.."but anyways" he looked back at his brother.."we could definitely chill for a few days" John finished as he watched a short brown haired girl smile at Mikey and he looked back at his brother who was grinning like a fool again.."ah I see" he smirked..

"what?" Mikey said nervously as he quickly looked at his brother..

"Nothing, nothing at all" John smirked as they continued to sit there..

As midnight approached Steele began to show the guys around the large cabin, it was even bigger inside then it looked from the outside. John could see how fifteen people could fit in here comfortably, it was a sweet deal..

"and so all the rooms have been fitted with bunk beds, it cleans up the space plus we needed the beds" Steele continued as he walked them from room to room, a lot of people had already headed off to bed as it neared 2 am.."i'll have you guys in here with brody and Paul" Steele began as they entered a large bedroom, Brody was sleeping and the tall guy in the room with dirty blonde hair was Paul, he glanced up from his computer as he looked at them.."Paul here is the computer genius of our group"

"Is that the new windows" Mikey said with wide eyes as he walked over and the two guys began to talk computer jargon as John shook his head..

"i think it will be just fine" John said honestly, he could see already that Mikey was gonna have a new BFF..

"well listen I dont know about you but im beat" Steele said as he yawned.."if you need anything"

"thanks I think we'll be good" John said quickly as Steele nodded his head and then off he went as john walked over to the bottom bunk and sat on it..

"John do you see this shit, its freaking amazing" Mikey said in awe as he looked back at the computer as Paul told him the upgrades he had made, the computer would surpass any military computer at best, he was sure of it..

"im gonna catch some Zzz's" John said as he laid back and crossed his ankles as he stared up at the top bunk, the wood there had all sorts of words etched on it, he looked at them all..Alot of them were memorials for those that had been lost in battle, John sighed as he put his hands behind his head.. They would stay a few days but that was all, he liked to work alone, he did better alone, he always had..

Sleep came to him fast as he laid there and so did the nightmares.. He was in a dark room, only the light from a candle lit his way as he walked down the darkened hallway and then he heard it, a scream and he ran towards it. He knew immediately who it was and when he got to the door, he saw her.. His mother, her blood was splattered on the walls as she stayed pinned against the wall..

"Johnny, no" she cried out as he ran toward her but he was immediately stopped by a large hand and he looked up at the seven foot creature with those red eyes..It was smiling menacingly at him and then it opened its large mouth revealing dagger like teeth as he yelled out..

He awoke in a cold sweat as he sat up, for a second he was disoriented as he looked around the dark room but then he saw Brody and then Paul, they both were sleeping as he ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair.."shit" he said under his breath as he got out of the bed, this was exactlly why he didnt like to sleep cause sleep meant nightmares..He walked out of the room in search of something cold to drink.. He was really amazed at how large this place was, there was six bedroom in total and three bathrooms..He was pretty sure everything had been hand crafted too, the wood work was amazing as he made his way down the large stairs and to the kitchen..

He peered into the fridge as he looked for something to drink, he quickly pulled out the orange juice and looked at it..He opened it as a throat could be heard clearing behind him as he spun around and came face to face with those blue eyes..

"i know your not about to drink right out of that" natalie said quickly as he smiled some..

"wouldnt think of it" he grinned as he looked her up and down, she looked absolutely enticing in a pair of hello kitty pj bottoms and a tank top, apparently she had forgone the bra and for that he was grateful as he stared at her body and what a body it was..

"not a chance in hell buddy" she said with a smirk as she stood there..

"thats a bit pretentious of you" he grinned.."Natalie, right"

"actually id prefer you call me nothing at all" she said sarcastically..

"Oh I wouldnt dream of it" he smiled as he looked at her..

Natalie rolled her eyes even though her body was saying something completely different as her nipples tightened and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest.."the cups are over there" she nodded to the cabinet behind him..

"You know it was quite impressive what you did back there today, taking that thing out by yourself" he leaned against the counter..

"actually it was quite easy but then again I know what im doing" she said sarcastically..

"trust me natalie" he grinned.."there are plenty of things im really good at"

"wow do those pick up lines usually work for you" she said with a laugh as he forced a tight smile..

"probably about as good as your whole im woman hear me roar attitude works for you" he smiled at her now as she narrowed her eyes..

"you think your cute huh" she said as she walked closer to him and he grinned..

"i'll be whatever you want me to be" he smirked as she got right in front of him..

"how about dead" she smiled sweetly.."cause if you ever try and come onto me again thats exactly what you'll be" she said as she snatched the orange juice from him and promply put it back in the fridge and then walked out as he stood there, he was grinning from ear to ear not to mention his erection was straining against his jeans..He liked her , he liked her a lot!

Natalie stormed down the hall as she tried to mentally wipe the image of him out of her head.. Why did he have to be so damn hot, it was hard for her to think much less do anything else but she knew his kind all too well. He had womanizer written all over him not to mention he was way too cocky for his own good and boy was he confident, she had to shake her head to get the images out of it.. What she did know is that he was bad news and she would have to stay very far away from him even if her body was screaming otherwise..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mikey woke up feeling better then he had felt in ages. The fact that he was actually sleeping in a real bed and not in some crappy motel room or even in the car for that matter made a world of difference, plus he actually felt safe for the first time. Not that he didnt feel safe with his brother around but its hard to feel too safe when your not only worrying about your own life but that of your brothers as well. Its amazing the things that went bump in the night and quite horrifying too. Mikey had spent so many years trying to forget about them, trying to put them behind him as if that would suddenly make them go away but it didnt, evil was still out there lurking in the shadows and he had seen more than his fair share of it.

He began to think about Clare again as he watched everyone sit around the large diningroom table as breakfast was served. He felt so incredibly guilty for not telling her of his past, he believed now that if she would of known then that maybe, somehow he could of prevented her death even though John kept telling him that there was nothing neither of them could do.

Marcie was cooking in the kitchen as he sat and admired her from afar. She was an attractive girl with curves and a bright smile that welcomed just about anyone. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to be with her but that thought left just as fast as he remembered the hard truth about life, getting close to someone only meant that when they left it would hurt that much more. He kind of understood why John lived his life the way he did, if you didnt connect with anyone then you couldnt be hurt or let down. Lord knows that Mikey knew what the pain of losing someone felt like and could he really subject marcie to that? Could he subject himself to that again?

John pulled his car into the front of the large cabin, he was actually a bit shocked to see that it hadnt been ransacked or hubcaps missing. It was his pride and joy and just about the only thing he could truly rely on, well besides Mikey but his car was a very close second..

"so your still driving around in that thing" Steele said with a grin as he came over to John..

"Oh come on you love my car" John smirked as he patted the black metal hood..

"I never was a Plymouth guy" Steele smirked as he sipped his coffee.."You missed breakfast by the way"

"I had some coffee" John said as his eyes glanced at the door as Natalie stepped out, she was wearing a very short pair of denim shorts and tank top that clung to her curves..

"ah you are looking for trouble aint you" Steele laughed as he patted John on the back..

"what can I say she leaves an impression" John smirked as he looked away from her..

"She left quite the impression on your balls last night" Steele laughed..

"what? It didnt even hurt" John said with a smirk..

"sure...sure" Steele grinned.."well im gonna see if we have any good leads for today, you in?" steele said as he began to walk away..

"sure let me know what you find" John said as he lifted up the hood of his car and glanced in. He wanted to make sure his baby was in tip top shape before he headed out and since he finally had the opportunity, he was gonna grab it...He leaned into the car as he looked around at the engine and the parts..

"You know what they say about boys and their cars" the familiar voice made him look up as he smiled at a pair of gorgeous blue eyes not to mention the incredible view of cleavage..

"I dont think I have" he smiled as he looked from her breasts to her eyes very slowly..

Natalie rolled her eyes at him, he was pretty darn cute, well in that chovantistic kind of way.."the more obnoxious a car" she smirked.."the more one tries to overcome for some short comings" she glanced below his waist and grinned..

"well if you ever want to put that to the test" he smiled big now..

Natalie smiled as she ignored his statement and then she glanced under the hood.."a 440" she said as he raised an eyebrow..

"You know cars too" he said with a bit of shock..

"dont look so surprised" she said as she looked back under the hood.."how much torque"

"You do know what your talking about" he grinned.."about 485, you a mopar girl?"

Natalie smiled and then leaned against the side of the car, he couldnt help but look at those legs, damn they seem to go on forever.."I dont like to be categorized" she rolled her eyes.."But" she smiled some.."i do rather like the classics, you kept this one in good shape" she said honestly..

"yeah well you should of seen it when I got it, total piece of shit" he smiled as a young guy with a big mop of blonde hair came walking over, he looked John up and down. He didnt look a day over 21..

"we need to talk" the guy said a bit rudely to natalie..Before she could answer John did, he didnt like the way the guy looked at her or speaked to her for that matter..

"Hey buddy why dont you try not being a prick" John snapped at him as the young guy looked at him up and down again..

"and who exactlly do you think you are" the kid snapped back..

"Rex" Natalie warned..

John stepped closer to the kid.." I could be your worse nightmare" he said warningly..

"alright thats enough" natalie snapped at John, he was a bit taken back by it..

"Your gonna let that ass hole talk to you like that" John said in shock to her..

"who are you calling an asshole, asshole" Rex snapped..

"actually in a second I might just show you how much of an asshole I can be" John snapped at the guy..

"Rex go inside, I will be right there" she snapped at him..

"But, Nat" he began..

"I said go" she snapped as John just stood there and the guy gave him a nasty look as he huffed and stormed off..

"well he's an asshole" john shook his head..

"and he is also my brother" Natalie snapped at John and then spun from him as John stood in shock for a moment..

"what?" he said in shock but she was storming away as he stood there..

"smooth operator" Mikey said with a laugh as he walked up..

"shut up Mikey" John said as he ran his hand through his hair..

"that guys an asshole Nat, you need to stay away from him, did you see that way he looked at me? I should of showed him who I really am" Rex said as he waved his hands dramatically..

"alright rambo just chill" Natalie said sarcastically..

"You really trust that douchebag" Rex said with a shake of his head..

"i didnt say that I trusted anyone" natalie said as she walked past him..

"But then why are you talking to him huh" Rex began to follow her as she sighed..

"I was looking at the car Rex" she said sarcastically..

"I know what I saw" he said as he stopped now and so did she..

"you said you had something to talk to me about" she huffed...

"yeah I did" he now rolled his eyes.."and we will talk about that other thing later" he added..

"You know I can take care of myself" she put her hands on her hips..

"like yesterday when you ran off by yourself" Rex snapped at her and she sighed heavily now, she really didnt want to get the third degree from her little brother..

"really Rex, I dont have time for this" she went to walk away but he ran in front of her..

"You could of gotten yourself killed" he snapped at her..

"last time I looked Rex, I can handle myself" she said bitterly..

"yeah well if something happens to you then who will look after me" he said as his voice lowered significantly..

"nothing is going to happen to me Rex" she said honestly..

"yeah well if you keep running off" he said with worry..She went to answer him but someone else did before she got a chance..

"she wont be running off again, aint that right natalie" Steele said as he walked over and she looked at him and rolled his eyes.."give me a minute with your sis" he said to Rex who sighed but walked away as Steele looked back at Natalie..

"Listen I really dont" Natalie began sarcastically..

"Hey just because I didnt get on your ass about this yesterday doesnt mean its over" Steele said seriously.."what were you thinking, you know the rules, no running off alone, not ever"

"and nothing happened, god Steele, im not a child" she huffed..

"I never said you were but Rex is right, you could have been killed" he said as he looked at her and she rolled her eyes..

"You know just because im a girl" she began..

Steele cut her off.."this has nothing to do with you being a girl, this goes for everyone, everytime, its dangerous out there"

"Im getting tired of just sitting around here, if you havent noticed those fuckers are still out there, still killing people" she huffed..

"You think I dont know that, weve all lost someone because of them and I know that after what happened" he began..

Now Natalie cut him off.."we lost a ton of good men Steele and look at us, were all just sitting around like nothing is going on, there is a war out there"

"sometimes we have to just let shit happen, damn it natalie you cant be reckless, they wait for you to make a mistake" he snapped..

"you know what I dont need to get yelled at by you or anyone" she snapped as she stormed off with her hands in the air..

"Is she always so off the handle" John said as he walked up to Steele and he just looked at John and shook his head with frustration..

"You have no idea, come on I have a few things to show you" Steele said as the guys headed back inside..

Mikey looked at his brothers car, it only took him a second to see that he was no longer alone as Marcie came over.."Nice car" she smiled..

"its like my brothers life line" Mikey said with a roll of his eyes..

"Mosy guys are like that with cars" she said as she looked at the car again.."your not like that though"

Mikey looked up at her and smiled.."cars were never really my thing"

"so what is your thing?" she raised an eyebrow..

He felt caught off guard for a moment as he looked at her.."um...im not quite sure yet"

"Oh come on everyone has something" she smiled again..

"well its not a car but" he said nervously.."i kind of always wanted to be a doctor, I was going to be heading into medical school next year" he began as he fidgeted some..

"but now things have changed?" she said with a nod of her head..

"yeah, something like that" he nodded his head too, so many things had changed now that he never knew if he would even be able to follow that dream again..

John looked over the map that Steele had, it was as if he had coordinated the entire united states. The map was full of landmarks and presumable sightings, it was quite extensive and even more impressive as John looked at it.."You have been busy" John said with a shake of his head..

"all I have is time and were all on the same mission" Steele said as he pointed at one place on the map, it was just a town over.."you see this here, it seems as though a bunch of couples have gone missing from here, all on the same stretch of road, all visited this same town, all of them were newlyweds"

"and let me guess no one knows anything" John said quickly, he knew how people could get in the face of fear, no one wanted to get involved or own up..

"exactlly, this is the next place im looking at " Steele said as he leaned back in his chair and sipped his drink.."how do you feel about getting your feet wet?" he raised an eyebrow at John..

"Im in" John said quickly as Steele smiled big..

"cool, well lets figure out how were gonna do this thing and more importantly lets figure out who is gonna be your partner in crime" he smirked.."Now we have marce but I dont know if she is up for this and then there is Tia, she is smart and very good with interegations" he began..

"what about natalie" John said quickly as Steele looked up at him with wide eyes..

"Oh dude I dont think that would be a good idea" Steele shook his head..

"why not, she is smart and strong, she knocked me on my ass" John smiled big..

"yeah well natalie is a different character and I dont think" Steele began..

"You know its rude to talk about someone when they arent in the room" Natalie said as both guys looked up and she stood in the doorway, she looked pissed yet still hot as ever..

"Oh hey, we werent" Steele began as he stood..

"actually we were" John cut him off as she looked at him and Steele just kind of gawked at him.."theres been a bunch of disappearances in this small town" he continued as Steele just shook his head..

"and, whats the hitch" she said quickly as she stood there, her hands on her hips..

"yeah listen its not really" Steele began quickly..

John ignored him.."it could be something big" he interjected..

"so you think I cant handle it" she snapped at Steele..

"I wasnt saying" Steele began..

"Im in" she said quickly and John smiled..

"are you sure, you havent heard the rest of it" John smirked..

"trust me I know how to handle situations" she said sarcastically..

"well alright then" John stood now too.."I guess im looking at my new partner" he put his hand out to her and now her eyes got wide as she looked at him..

"You? I have to work with you" she said in shock..

"I was going to" Steele said quickly..

He was ignored again.."unless you dont think you can handle it" John smirked as he kept his hand out to her and she narrowed her eyes at him..

"there is nothing I cant handle" she said tight lipped as she shook his hand hard and then quickly pulled it back..

"You know what im gonna let you two fight this one out on your own" Steele said as he got to the door..

"whats that suppose to mean" Natalie said quickly, suddenly she was unsure about what she had just agreed too..

"I'll let John here fill you in, but you've been warned.." he said as he left the room and she looked at John who just smiled...

"cut the bullshit and fill me in" she said abruptly as John looked at her, he liked her, he liked her a lot..

"alright, well as I was saying before" he said as he ran his hand through his hair and glanced at her.."the couples that have gone missing " he began..

"wait a second, couples?" she said a bit in shock..

"yeah couples, all newlyweds" he grinned big..

"Oh I get it now" she stood up straighter.."you must really think your cute or something" she said sarcastically..

"what ever do you mean" John smirked.."i mean if you dont want to"

"Oh please like I cant do a job" she said sarcastically.."I'll let you know that I have been doing this for a very long time"

"so have i" he said quickly as she rolled her eyes..

"fine then lets do this" she spun from him..

"dont you want to hear the rest of it" he said as she stopped by the door..

"dont undermind me John, I know how to get a job done" she snapped.."be ready in a half hour" she said as she left quickly and he stood there with a huge grin on his face..

Mikey walked side by side with Marcie, the lot was huge just as the house was on and it was essentially in the middle of the woods, he would of never guessed that it was there.."so tell me what got you started in this" she asked as he stopped walking..

"im guessing the same thing as you, looking for revenge" he said honestly..

"yeah" she said softly as she looked away.."do you ever think that this job is maybe too big for all of us, that even after everything we do we just cant win"

"I think that all the time" he said as she looked at him now and smiled..He glanced over at his brother who was walking to his car and opening the trunk as he put bags into it.."give me a minute" Mikey said as he walked over to his brother who was busy putting weapons into the trunk.."going somewhere?"

"Oh hey Mikey" he said as he continued to put things into the trunk.."i got a job to do"

"what happened with us doing this together" Mikey said quickly as John finally stopped and looked at him now..

"Listen is just a small job" John began as Mikey watched Natalie come walking out, she had a bag over her shoulder and she looked annoyed, he looked back at his brother..

"a small job, huh" Mikey smirked..

"dont mikey" John shook his head as Natalie came over..

"Your Michael, right" natalie said as she looked at him..

"yeah and I guess your helping my brother" he smiled big as John rolled his eyes..

"More like he is helping me" she said quickly as she rolled her eyes..

"well just make sure he doesnt get himself killed" Mikey smirked..

"really Mikey? " John said quickly.." I can take care of myself"

"was he always so stubborn" Natalie smirked at his brother..

"You have no idea" Mikey grinned..

"thats real mature" John shook his head as he shut the trunk and walked over to the drivers side of the car...

"Have fun John" Mikey said loudly as John rolled his eyes..

"I like your brother, he's a funny guy" Natalie said as she got into the car and John just looked at her, narrowing his eyes..

"You might want to buckle up" John said quickly and then he put the pedal to the metal and took off in a hurry..

They were heading to a small town called Lanview, it was about an hour and a half out and for the majority of the ride they both kept quiet. Natalie was sitting with head phones in her ears and John was just busy driving and trying to figure out how in the hell they were going to pull this off.. It wasnt often that a girl got the best of him but he was starting to think that maybe he had met his match here and he barely knew her at all..

John saw a sign for a gas station just outside the town and he turned towards it.."we really need to come up with a plan" he said as he looked at her and she just kept listening to her music and he huffed as he tapped her on the shoulder and she spun her head around quick..

"what" she snapped at him..

"we need to discuss our plan" he began again..

Natalie rolled her eyes.." I hardly think it is going to take a plan to get the info we need"

"yeah well your actually going to have to pretend to be my doting wife" he said quickly..

"doting?" she laughed..

"what?" he asked quickly..

"listen I can pretend to be your wife but dont expect me to be doting, for all they know I wear the pants of this relationship" she smiled big..

"Oh really now, I dont think so sweetheart" he laughed now.."I always wear the pants"

"name the last meaningful relationship you were in" she said as she stared at him, he blinked in shock..

"exactlly" she said with a roll of her eyes.."now lets do this thing ok"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks you guys, im glad that my Jolie addiction is an outlet for some of you!

Chapter Five

Lanview was like your run of the mill quaint town, it had only one stop light and a general store on the corner. The houses were atleast a few acres apart and farm land occupied most of the space. They were both a bit in shock at how normal it seemed even with all the disappearances, it seemed like a normal small town..

"hey pull over here" Natalie said as she pointed at a small bar..

"Now this is more like it" John grinned, maybe this wouldnt be so bad after all..He was starting to have his concerns especially since she had been ignoring him since they got into town..

Natalie rolled her eyes.."yeah keep dreaming buddy"

"what?" he said with a shake of his head.."Im just saying maybe a drink will loosen you up a bit"

"Loosen me up?" she laughed as he stopped the car and looked at her.."were not getting drinks"

"what? Why the hell not" he said in shock..

"Because I dont drink on the job" she huffed as she got out of the car..

He got out too.."yeah well suit yourself, I need a drink"

"of course you do" she rolled her eyes again..

"what exactlly does that mean" he said as he walked over to her..

"Nothing just, you just look like a guy who likes to drink" she said sarcastically..

"Your saying that like im some kind of alcoholic" he said with wide eyes, how could someone so hot be so fucking annoying? He just didnt get it..

"hey if you feel that way then that is on you" she said with a smile as she went to walk past him but he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back..

"I am not an alcoholic" he said again seriously..

"you sound a little unsure of yourself" she tried to yank her arm back..

"Oh I dont think so sweetheart, remember, married couple" he grinned as he held onto her hand tight and literally began dragging her inside..

"You really have a thing or two to learn about" she began to complain as they got to the door and John looked at her..

"Games on sweetheart, see if you can play with the big boys" he said as he pulled her inside, the place was pretty barren as they went in and it wasnt much of a surprise considering it was only 11am in the small town..

"theres no one here" she huffed as she looked around and he began walking to the bar..

"the only one here we need to see is the bartender, they know everything in a small town" John said with a grin as he kept his hand on hers..

"spoken like a true alcoholic" Natalie grinned as John shot her a look as they neared the bar and an older man with white hair turned to greet them..

"why hello there" the man smiled big..

"hey there boss man, were looking for two beers" John said with a smile as natalie looked at him and he tugged her hand harder as she forced a smile.."Nice place you have here" John continued..

"we do what we can, Im Mac" the man said as he pulled out two beers..

"Im Brian and this is Chrissy, were just strolling through town" John began..

"On our way to our honeymoon" Natalie interjected quickly.."road trip actually"

"Oh thats sweet, I hope you atleats give our burgers a shot, they are the best in town" Mac grinned as John grabbed one beer and natalie took the opportunity to grab the other as she let go of his hand..

"we may just have to do that mac" Natalie smiled as she quickly took a sip of her beer.."where are the bathrooms" she asked as mac smiled..

"Just around the corner pretty lady" he said as she quickly finished off her beer much to Johns surprise as she handed it to him and then walked towards the hall.. John couldnt help but watch her, damn she was something else.."ah the look of love" Mac said as John quickly looked at him and almost got out of character for a moment.."i remember those days" he continued..

"Not married mac?" John said as he sipped his beer..

"not for quite sometime" mac said softly.."I miss it sometimes but just remember you have your whole life ahead of you and someone to spend it with, dont forget that" mac said as he began to wipe down the counters..

"trust me she doesnt let me forget it" John grinned..

"the best ones to have are the ones you have to work hard for" Mac smirked.."how about them burgers"

"sure, why not" John smiled at the old man as he leaned against the bar..

Natalie looked at herself in the mirror, she had to remember to keep her game face on, John was trying to push her buttons but she couldnt allow him too, she was more professional then that and they were on a case..She quickly pulled her hair back in a pony tail as she washed her hands off..So what if he was cute, a lot of guys were cute, she kept telling herself as she dryed off her hands..She could do this though, she could and with that she headed out of the bathroom only to see John standing there..

Natalie rolled her eyes.."You really dont know how to do this relationship thing do you" she shook her head..

"i wouldnt flatter yourself dear just making sure my doting wife is ok" He smiled big and she narrowed her eyes..

"You wish" she rolled her eyes again and went to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm..

"I dont have to wish, were married remember" he grinned as he took her hand into his..They made their way back out to the main area of the bar, only two other people were in there, natalie pulled him over to a secluded table as they sat down..

"do you see anything out of place" she asked as she looked around..

"it seems like a nice town" he began honestly..

"But its not, three couples have gone missing" natalie said as she looked around.."were going to have to split up a bit, to get better ground"

"Oh I dont think so, no splitting up" John said with a shake of his head..

"You know just because were married doesnt mean we have to spend every waking minute together" she huffed..

"and yet im the one who knows nothing about relationships" John said sarcastically as he finished off his beer and then got up..

Natalie huffed as she sat there, he really was out of his mind, like truly, she had relationships before, albiet it had been a very long time ago but she had, she sulked into the seat more as he grabbed more beers..

They drank back about six beers between them and when Mac came over with burgers and fries natalie looked at it suspiciously even though she gave mac a soft smile as he walked away.."enjoy" he said as he made his way back to the bar..

John immediately went to dig in as natalie grabbed at his hand.."are you out of your mind, were not eating that" she whispered..

"why the hell not, im hungry" he said quickly..

"if you havent noticed were on a case and people have gone missing, for all we know this could be poisioned" she whispered again..

"You are seriously paranoid, they are just burgers" he said as he pulled his hand back and took a bite of the burger.."see its fine, now eat up, its gonna be a long day" he said with a mouthful of food..

Quite sometime later...

Natalie groaned as she held onto her head, her eyes were fluttering open into darkness as she laid on cool hard concrete.. The sound of groaning across the room caught her attention as she tried to see through the dimly lit and damp room..

"natalie is that you" John said as he tried to get up off the floor but his head was absolutely killing him..

"John?" she called out as she tried to get up, it literally felt like she had been hit by a truck.."what the hell" she said as she blinked her eyes some more and then she heard a sound as a lighter was lit from across the room and she saw John sitting there, squinting his eyes..

"what the hell" he said as he tried to look around, it was dark as hell in there..

"eat the burgers huh, idiot" she huffed as she held onto her head..

"how was I suppose to know" he groaned as he shook his head...

"maybe because people already went missing you idiot" she huffed as she held her head in her hands..

"hey dont get all pissy with me" he snapped as he groaned some more..

"well this is your fault, where the hell are we" she tried to stand and nearly fell down..

"You just cant help yourself, can you" he snapped as he stood up and lit the lighter again, they were In some sort of basement..

"yeah well if we hadnt listened to you then we wouldnt be locked up in some dark basement" she huffed as she walked across the room and he let the lighter go out..

"yeah well maybe this was plan all along, how else are we going to catch the fuckers responsible" he began..

"really? This was your plan" she said sarcastically as she shook her head and felt her way on the wall, she felt a light switch and she flipped it, making a bright light come on in the room as they both covered their eyes from the blinding light..

"what the hell" John snapped..

"hey atleast I found a light" she snapped back at him as she tried to let her eyes adjust and then just as she expected, they were in some old basement as she looked around.. it looked more like a wine cellar of an old house..

"My car better be alright or I swear" John began..

"really? Your worried about your car" she said sarcastically..

"hey, its a good car" he shook his head as he looked around.."well atleast we know Mac is in on it now"

"no really? You think?" Natalie said sarcastically as she shook her head..

"hey you know that little attitude of yours is wearing thin" he huffed..

"and your just a bucket of rainbows, this is fucking ridiculous" she huffed as she walked over to a small window that was up high in the room, she looked out.."its getting dark out"

"Let me see" John said as he came over and looked out the window.."great and were in the middle of the woods"

"hey your the one who couldnt wait to eat" natalie snapped..

"and your gonna keep bringing that up, huh" he shook his head..

"hey if the shoe fits" she began as a sound was heard, it sounded like someone walking above them and they both shut up as they looked up..The sound of voices could be heard talking, it sounded like a few different people, men and women.."what are they saying"

"shhh im trying to listen" he snapped at her as he walked from the window and climbed quietly up the stairs..

"what do you hear" she said as he snapped his head to look at her..

"can you just for five seconds not say anything" he huffed.."im trying to listen here" natalie huffed as she walked across the room.."ah shit" he huffed..

"what?" she felt her nerves getting the best of her...

"i dont know why I didnt think of it before" he said as he began to walk down the stairs..

"think of what? They are a bunch of canabals?" she said quickly..

"No dear they are not" he said sarcastically.."but they are the least of our worries"

"what does that mean" she said quickly as he ran a hand through his hair..

"Just let me think for a moment" he huffed as he walked around the small basement..

"John what did you hear" she said as she ran up to him..

"freaking out isnt going to help the situation" he huffed..

"Im not freaking out ok" she said as she began to freak out..

John shook his head.."well it would seem as though our little town has a dirty secret" he began as he looked at her..Her eyes got wide.."we need to get out of here and before it gets dark"

"what happens when it gets dark" she swallowed hard..

"i dont think you really want to find out dear" he said dryly as he quickly walked back over to the window, the voices were outside now..

"are you sure there isnt another way" mac began with regret in his voice.

"You know there isnt, we have to do this" a female voice said..

"mary is right, there is no other way, we cant afford the consequences" another man was heard saying..

"they were such a nice couple" mac began..

"well I have dibs on the car" another man said..

"oh this is bullshit" John said low as Natalie looked at him and rolled her eyes..

"can you give it up about the car" she huffed.."were kind of screwed right now"

"Im never screwed" John said as he quickly began walking around.."I just need something, something to get the door open"

"John can you just tell me what the hell is going on" natalie snapped..

"youve heard of the stories about farmers praying to gods to have good crops for the year, right?" John said as he continued to look around for something to get the door open.."well this isnt a god and I dont think they will be using us to pray with them" John said sarcastically..

"what like a sacrificial lamb or some shit like that" natalie said in shock..

"wow you do pick up quick sweetheart" John said sarcastically..

"your kidding me right?" she said in shock as her eyes opened more..

"it makes sense, couples go missing, the town continues to prosper" he shrugged his shoulders..

"Oh hell no, im not about to be some kind of sacrifice" she said slightly panicked..

"and you call yourself a slayer" he rolled his eyes..

"no need being a smart ass" she snapped.."we need to get out of here"

"are you seriously going to freak out, big bad natalie" he smirked..

"I am not freaking out ok, I just dont like the idea of being dinner to some kind of monster" she rubbed her arms quickly..

"Your scared" he raised an eyebrow..

" I am so not scared, idiot" she huffed as she walked past him..

"You are" he said in shock..

"No im not" she huffed again..

"why even go into this field if your scared of what goes bump in the night" he said seriously..

"I said im not scared damn it" she snapped now as she walked past him...Natalie wasnt just scared, she was petrified. For the amount of years that she had hunted things at night, the things that lived in the shadows, well she had had the upper hand but being the hunted was something entirely different..

"You know were going to be fine, right..I havent lost yet" John said as he looked at her, he was a bit shocked that she seemed so scared..

"Please like I said I am not scared, im just tired of being cooped up with you" she snapped..

"well I hate to break it to you but in order for us to get out of here were going to have to work together" he said as she rolled her eyes.."come on, this might just do the trick" he said as he picked up a screw driver from the floor and walked back up the stairs.."are you coming or what"

"Just hurry up" she snapped at him as he began to work on the door..He got it open in under five minutes as he looked at her.."that seemed a bit too easy" she said honestly..

"easy or not were getting out of here" he said as he pushed the door open and stepped into the old dark house, it was barely furnished and dusty as hell as they made their way through the creaky place..

"why would they leave it easy for us to get out" she said as they made their way through the abandoned house..it was now dark outside as they got to the door and John stopped as he looked out..

"maybe that was the plan" he said as he looked left and right..

"Oh great, so this is like some sick twisted game now" she said as she kept her arms wrapped tightly around herself..

"natalie look at me, nothing is gonna happen to us" he said as he turned and looked at her but her eyes got wide as she stood there staring at him, or better yet past him at the gun that was now pointed at his head.. he reacted quick as he spun and began to wrestle the gun from the man holding it on him..Two loud shots went off into the air as they fought over the gun and natalie used the opportunity to kick the mans legs out from underneath him as he fell with a thud onto the ground and John quickly aimed the gun at the frightened man..

"Please dont shoot" the man said as he held his shaking hands up in the air as he laid on his back..

"You know its not a nice welcome to leave us as bait asshole" John said as he kicked the guy hard but the sound they heard next was one neither of them would forget, it was like a loud screeching scream and natalie jumped..

"what the hell is that" natalie said as she jumped closer to John..

"Im not waiting to find out" John said as he grabbed her and then looked at the guy who was pleading with him, he used the blunt end of the shot gun to knock the man out as him and Natalie took off running..

They ran through the woods as terrifying sounds followed them but neither of them turned to see what it was.."come on" John said as he continued to pull her as they ran, he could see his car up in the distance and they ran for it..The sound of a shotgun blast literally whipping past them made them skid to a halt as an older woman stepped out, holding a gun way too big for her body..

"Im sorry but I cant let you go" she said as she held the gun on them.."now drop the gun" she yelled at them..

"Listen grandma, you dont have to do this" John began as a shot rang out and hit him right in the shoulder as he yelled out and dropped the gun.."son of a bitch!" he yelled out..

"Oh my god" Natalie yelled out as she held john up with one arm..

"that really fucking hurt" John snapped..

"I didnt want to have to do that, but you dont understand, I have to, we have to" the older woman began to rant..

"Listen, you dont need to do this" Natalie began..

"You have no idea what were dealing with here, no idea, now shut up and get on your knees" the woman yelled.."I said NOW!"

"Just do it" John whispered to her as she looked at him, his shirt was quickly becoming soaked with blood..They dropped to their knees..natalie eyeballed the gun on the ground as she knelt there..

"Now you made it mad" the woman said with a frightened voice as a loud screech was heard again..John looked at the gun then at natalie and without thinking Natalie lunged for the gun as she rolled onto her back and John lunged for the older woman, grabbing her legs and literally bringing her to the ground as he got the gun from her as she cried out.."stop it, stop it" the woman cried out as Natalie put the gun right in her face..

"we dont have time, get to my car, in the trunk" John called out to Natalie as he tossed the other shot gun away from the crying woman..The wind began to kick up as dirt flew around them and a loud piercing scream was heard as natalie spun only to see what resembled a huge black form nearing them.."Go, NOW! Get the salt gun" John yelled as he held the woman down on the ground and natalie took off running to the car..

"Key I dont have the keys" natalie yelled frantically and then she aimed at the trunk as John yelled out and she let out a blast at the trunk as it flew open..She frantically grabbed through the trunk as John yelled out and Natalie turned just in time to see him dangling from his feet as the cloaked figure held him up high.. Fear raced through her as she watched the dark entity start to drain him of his life..

John felt like his entire life was being rushed past him, he saw himself as a boy, he saw his brother, his parents, his entire life and sadly to say it was pretty pathethic, he gasped for air as he looked into the black souless eyes that held onto him. He was dying, he could feel it and oddly enough he wasnt afraid as he felt himself letting go but the blast of a gun whipping past his head and damn near blinding him as he fell to the ground with a thud made him gasp..

"John...JOHN!" Natalie said as she ran over with the large salt gun in her hand, she dropped to her knees as she looked at him.."JOHN!" she yelled out again..

"jesus do you have to yell so loud woman" he grumbled as he laid there and his eyes began to open and she felt her heart race.."took you long enough" he smiled some as he laid there and she finally let out the breath she had been holding..


	6. Chapter 6

Ahhhh, how i love Supernatural, i really can see Mikey and John as Sammy and Dean, i dont know about you guys but i think it would of been fantastic to see them banter more on OLTL.. But again i regress, this is all we have for now, memories.. Oh and Ice im on the second season right now and i FLOVE It, thank god for Netflix! As you will see im gonna be meshing a bunch of the storylines together to work for me, lets see if you can figure out where i am going with this :)

Chapter Six

"Im just saying that I always keep a spare set of keys under the car, you didnt have to blow a hole into the trunk" John said with a shake of his head as he sat on the edge of the motel room bed..

"and I cant believe your still going on about that, I did save your ass" natalie huffed as she grabbed a few more towels.."I dont know why you didnt just let me take you to the hospital" she huffed..

"its just a scratch" John said as he touched his shoulder and then winced..

Natalie rolled her eyes.."yeah ok tough guy, lets see how you feel when your riddled with an infection"

"its a scratch" he said again..

"Yeah and its bleeding like hell" she grabbed at his arm as he winced.."a scratch huh?"

"well you could be a little more gentle about it" he groaned as she pulled on his shirt..

"we dont have time for gentle, I want to get back to the house" she said as he smiled some...

"You know if you wanted to get my shirt off" he smirked..

"oh just get over it John" she rolled her eyes as she pulled his shirt off of him, she was a bit surprised at the shape he was in even though she tried not to notice, but my god the man had a body.."Your lucky that thing didnt come back" she said as she inspected his arm..

"oh im sure it probably did, the salt only deters it for a little bit" John said as he groaned and she wiped against the wound on his shoulder..

"yeah well then maybe we should go back" she said anxiously even though no part of her wanted to go near that town ever again..

"somethings are better left to fate" he said as she poked at his wound and he winced again.."ouch, anyone ever tell you that you have no bedside manner"

"Your lucky you dont need stitches" she said as she got up now and he looked at his shoulder, she had cleaned it up pretty good.."I dont feel good leaving those people there"

"the same people who were going to have us fed to that thing on a platter" he said sarcastically...

"yeah well they were just trying to save themselves" she began..

"well they should of thought about that before they made a deal with the devil" he went to stand up now but wobbiled some..

"You need to sit, you lost a lot of blood" she said as she grabbed his arm and steadied him..

"You actually seem a bit concerned" he smiled..

"Yeah well it wouldnt look good on my part to leave you for dead" she said sarcastically..Their eyes locked for a moment as she stood there, her hand on his arm.."theres a diner across the road, im gonna grab something to eat" she said as she moved from him quickly...

"anything but a burger" he smirked as he sat back down and she rolled her eyes and then she left quickly...

By the time natalie got back with a bag full of sandwiches and an up to date phone call to Steele, she found John fast asleep on the bed, just about the way she left him. He was shirtless and looking just as vulnerable as anything and she sighed as she put the food down. It was nearly midnight now and with the night upon them she had told Steele that they would head back first thing In the morning.

She sat over on a chair as she looked at John, so maybe when he wasnt talking a big game he was sort of cute laying there she thought to herself as she kicked her legs up on the bed and leaned her head back, today was one hell of a day and they were both pretty darn lucky to make it out alive..

Naalie awoke abruptly to the sound of shouting in the dark room, it took her exactlly five seconds to realize where it was coming from as she looked at John who was literally tossing back and forth as he yelled out, seemingly in pain. Her heart was racing so fast as she jumped up, not knowing what to expect, had something gotten into their room, was some unseen force attacking him, she didnt know as she frantically tried to find the lamp..

"get away from him, get away" he yelled out as he writhed on the bed as she shown the light into the room, no one was there, just John alone with his own personal demons..

"John, your dreaming, wake up" she said as she neared him and he continued writhing and yelling.."John..wake up" she began to get louder as she grabbed his arm and shook him slightly but he didnt budge.."John!" she yelled again but this time he grabbed her as the wind got knocked out of her and they both crashed to the ground and his eyes finally opened and met hers, he looked disoriented and confused as he laid there on top of her and the fear reflecting back at him stunned him for a moment..

"jesus are you ok" he said to her as his nightmares vanished and he looked down at her..

"are you? What the hell" she said in shock as she looked at him somewhat breathless from the shock of it all..

"shit" he said as he began to sit up now and so did she, he ran a hand through his hair.."are you sure your ok"

"Im fine" she said even though she was fairly certain she was anything but..

"what time is it" he said as he began to stumble to his feet, this is why he hated sleeping, the nightmares never got any better and to make matters worse now she could see just how crazy he was..

"i think maybe you should sit down" she said with concern as he looked at her..

"Im fine ok" he shook his head quick and then looked at the clock, it was nearly 5 am..

"Listen we all get nightmares ok" she began as she stood up now but he just kept walking to the bathroom, he closed the door without saying anything else to her and she just sighed, they all really were just a bunch of fucked up people..

John stayed to himself as they made the hour and change ride back to the cabin, it bothered Natalie more then she wanted to admit, so what if he had a nightmare, they all got them? She finally decided to break the ice as they neared the homestead..

"John I um" she began as he looked at her now, it was the first time he had actually looked at her since they had left the motel..

"dont ok, dont look at me like that" he said with anger building..

Natalie sighed.."Its not a big deal ok, so you had a nightmare" she began..

"then just drop it ok" he snapped at her, he honestly didnt want this dragging into the cabin, he couldnt let that happen.."dont you have some music or something else to occupy yourself with, were almost there" he quickly looked back out at the road..

"You know just because your human" she began as he slammed on the brakes now, shocking her..

"Listen you know nothing about me ok, nothing at all so dont try and analyze me" he snapped at her and she blinked in shock.."you really should just do what you do best and thats pretend to be something your not"

"You dont have to be an asshole" she snapped at him, getting angrier by the second..

"why the hell not, im good at that, arent i" he yelled at her.."You could barely keep yourself together back in that basement, honestly I dont even know why your trying to help cause the only thing you know how to do is shake your ass" he snapped bitterly..

"wow, you know what, forget you" she snapped at him as she quickly opened up the car door and got out..

"oh cut the shit natalie and get in the car" he called out to her but she kept walking as she flipped him the bird.."Im not going to go chasing after you" he yelled out but she ignored him and he huffed as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut.."why do you have to be like this!" he yelled as she stopped now..

"You know what, why dont you go to hell John" she yelled at him as she walked some more, a car began coming down the road towards her as John stood there and seconds later Cris was pulling up..

"Nat? Nat what the hell are you doing" Cris said as he pulled up next to her..

"can you just drive me back to the cabin please" she said as she got around to the passenger side door..

"did he do something" Cris began to get loud as John stood there..

"Can you just drive, please" Natalie snapped again as she got into the car..

"are you ok" Cris asked with concern..

"Im fine, just bring me back to the cabin" she said as she glared at John and then Cris was quickly pulling a uturn as he spun down the road, John got back into his car and took off as well..

"if he did something" Cris continued as he drove..

"just drop it cris, im tired, im hungry" she huffed as she kept her arms crossed over her chest and he finally shut up as he drove and she sat sulking as he drove..

Mikey sat waiting patiently and more then a bit concerned about where his brother was. He hated that John had gone off without him and to make matters worse natalie had come back without him and she looked pissed as hell and even though he asked she wouldnt tell him what had happened, all she would let him know Is that his asshole brother was alright, her words to be exact.. Now he knew that John had issues at times with expressing his feelings, he was never quite good with it and he was never quite good with women in general, but atleast he was ok, somewhat atleast but he still wasnt back yet..

"Your worried about your brother" Marcie said as she came over to Mikey who was sitting on the front porch like he had been doing for the last two hours..

"i just know him, he's not good with conflict" Mikey said honestly..

"Im sure he is fine, he's grown Mikey" Marcie said with a soft smile..

"i know its just he doesnt really deal with things well" Mikey said with a shake of his head.. Something had happened with John and Natalie, he didnt know what but he knew it was big, something real big to keep John away..

"well im sure he will be back soon, some of us are heading over to the lake" she began nervously as he looked at her now..

"i think i'll just wait here" Mikey said honestly..

"Ok but if you change your mind" she smiled as she walked off and he sat there, yes John was a grown up but still, it was his brother and he was the only one he had in this world..

John sat back at the local bar he had found right outside of town, he was on his seventh beer and feeling pretty damn good at the moment even though Natalie's image was still in his head, stupid girl, she should of just kept her mouth shut..

"so whats her name" the sound of a females voice caught him off guard as he looked up to see a tall brown haired girl standing there with a smile on her face, she resembled a school teacher in the way she was dressed, definitely not someone he would of expected to see at a bar, and not this shady bar in particular..

"her?" he said as he looked this girl up and down..

"theres always a girl or something to make someone drink this much" she smiled at him..

"and let me guess your just a good samaritian doing your job" he said sarcastically as she sat down now..

"Maybe I am" she smiled as she put her hand out.."Marty and you are?"

"marty huh? Well how about a drink saint marty" he smirked as he shook her hand and she smiled..

"make it two and its a deal" she grinned..

Natalie tried to pretend that she was unaffected by Johns refusal to go back to the cabin but she was and she worked dilgently on cleaning her guns as she tried not to think of him and what a bastard he was..

"You know I think there is such a thing as cleaning those guns too much" Steele said as he came over and she looked up at him..

"You can never be too sure" she said as she looked back down at her guns..

"You wanna talk about it nat" he said as he took a seat next to her..

"about what" she said nonchalantly as he rolled his eyes and put his hand over hers as she looked up at him now.."nothings wrong"

"and your a horrible liar, so why dont I ask again, what happened with you and John" he asked..

"You know I dont know why something had to of happened, we did a case, end of story" she said as she stood now..

"Listen nat, ive known you for awhile now and I can tell when something is wrong, you can tell me, maybe I can help" he said softly..

"well im sorry but I dont need help and right now I have some other things I need to do so if you dont mind" she said as she began grabbing her guns from the table..Steele watched her as she scurried about in the room, he knew something was definitely up and he was going to get to the bottom of it..

Mikey watched as his brothers car was heard coming onto the property and he quickly got up, he had to see for himself that John was ok but what he wasnt expecting to see was the sillohette of someone else in the car with him, a woman..

"John, thank god your ok, I was worried to death" mikey began as he walked over and John stumbled out of the car, now Mikey wasnt entirely shocked to see his brother two sheets to the wind but the fact that he had put his own life in danger and drove drunk was another thing..

"hey Mikey, whats up little bro" John slurred his words as he stumbled some more and the brown haired girl got out of the car..

"he had a little too much to drink" she smiled sweetly at Mikey.."Im marty" she put her hand out and Mikey just looked at it, he was pissed as he refused her hand shake and looked at his brother..

"Your drunk" Mikey said with annoyance.."and you drove"

"and your a fucking genius, didnt I tell you my bro was a genius" John laughed drunkingly to marty..

"its not funny John, ive been sitting here waiting and" Mikey began as the front door opened and natalie stood there, she was a bit in shock to see John in the state he was and then she saw the girl..

"come on let me help you John" marty said as she came over and put Johns arm over hers..

"This is marty, she's a saint" John grinned as he stood there, natalie was beyond pissed as she spun from the door and headed back inside, of course he would get himself drunk and find some random girl but to bring her back to this place, well needless to say Natalie was furious as she went to find Steele..

"how could you let him drive like that" Mikey lectured the woman..

"hey hey, dont be yelling at her, she didnt do anything wrong and im fine" John slurred his words..

"he's very persuasive" marty smiled some..

"i dont give a shit, he could of killed himself" Mikey snapped loudly as a crowd began to form outside and he didnt care who heard him, he had sat for the last four hours waiting for his brother and to see him now, like this, well Mikey wanted nothing more then to hit him..

"Oh come dont be so dramatic Mikey" John laughed.."He really should be an actor" he laughed towards Marty..

"Let me help you inside" Marty smiled..

"I got this" Mikey said with attitude to her, he didnt like this woman, he didnt like her at all and the fact that she apparently didnt give a shit about his brothers well being only made it stick more..

"woo there buddy, you dont need to give her attitude" John began defensively..

"Your drunk as shit John" Mikey snapped..

"last time I check I was a grown adult and could do what I want" John snapped as he yanked his arm away and nearly fell down..

"alright thats enough, what the hell is going on out here" Steele said as natalie stood by the door now, she was seething..

"Oh hey, steele my man, the jolly green giant" John laughed loudly.."I wasnt kidding when I said he was huge"

"he's drunk as shit Steele and she let him drive" Mikey snapped..

"your brother is an adult, he makes his own choices" Marty finally snapped as Mikey glared at her..

"Mikey why dont you go inside" Steele said honestly..

"But...i.." Mikey began..

"Please, I got this" Steele said as John rolled his eyes and Mikey huffed..

"Oh not you too" John said sarcastically as he held onto Marty and natalie shook her head.

"come on Michael" natalie called out as John looked over at her, he could barely see her straight..

Mikey huffed as he spun from them and walked over to Natalie as they headed inside.."he is being a bit ridiculous, I just had a few drinks, thats all" John said as he almost fell and Steel grabbed his arm..

"alright buddy well your gonna sleep it off" Steele said quickly as he looked at his friend and then at the girl..

"he really did seem fine when we left the bar" she said softly..

"that doesnt matter right now, lets get him inside" Steele said with annoyance as they began heading into the house and everyone that came outside to watch had backed up from them, watching the girl suspiciously..

"Its a nice place you have" she smiled at Steele as they headed inside..

"I cant believe he did this, does he not even care that he could of hurt himself or god forbid someone else and who the hell is that woman" Mikey was furious as natalie tried to calm him down with coffee, she felt horrible for him not to mention she was also pissed at his brothers behaviour..

"well atleast he made it home in one piece" natalie said with a shake of his head..

"he's a fucking idiot" Mikey snapped..

"You aint lying" natalie agreed as the chaosis from outside was brought into the house and Natalie stiffened as she listened to the woman talk, who the fuck was she?

"i said im fine, im not even that drunk" John continued to argue with Steele..

"yeah well your sleeping it off anyways, help me get him up the stairs" Steele called to a few of his guys who came over to help and marty backed up..

"can you believe that asshole" Cris said with a shake of his head as he came over to Natalie.."so much for not letting anyone in our circle" he huffed..

"Oh just cut it out Cris" natalie snapped as she walked into the livingroom where marty stood, she smiled as she looked at Natalie..

"This is like a refugee camp" Marty grinned.."Im Marty" she put her hand out to natalie who just looked at it..

"I really dont give a shit who you are" Natalie snapped at her as the woman blinked in shock..

"You dont have to be rude" marty gasped in shock..

"Oh trust me this is me not being rude" natalie snapped as she stood there..

"Natalie maybe you should calm down, she didnt do anything wrong" Cris said as he came over, shaking his head..

"oh trust me she did plenty" Natalie snapped as she walked past them and began heading up the stairs..

"sorry, its just" Cris began apologetically..

"thats ok, I get it, I shouldnt of came" marty said softly as she turned from him.."Im just going to go"

"go where? Its the middle of the night" Cris said as he walked over to her..

"I didnt mean to cause a problem, I really did just want to make sure he made it home ok" she said softly..

Natalie got up the stairs and followed the arguing voices into johns bedroom where he was now laying down but still fighting with Steele..

"Just sleep it off man and tomorrow we will discuss this" Steele said with surprising restraint, it was obvious that he was pissed but he held himself together pretty well..he turned for the door as natalie stood there.."damn fool" he huffed as he walked past her and she just looked on at John..

Steele made his way down the stairs as cris continued to talk to marty.."is he ok?" she asked as he walked over to her..

"can we have a talk, in private" Steele was all business as he looked at her and she visibly gulped as he lead her out of the room..

"Your brother really is a piece of work, bringing someone here like that" Cris snapped at Mikey who was coming into the room..he huffed as he walked past Mikey who quickly headed up the stairs, Natalie was still outside the room, John was fast asleep now..

"Is he ok?" Mikey said with concern..

"considering" natalie sighed as she shook her head..

"Im just gonna watch him for a bit, make sure he doesnt throw up on himself" Mikey said as he walked into the room.."he is gonna be fine, right?" he said as he looked at her..

"yeah well he is still an asshole" she said as she walked away from the room, what a way to end a fucked up day!


	7. Chapter 7

eeck, its gonna get a bit crazy from here on out.. be warned...

Chapter Seven

Natalie made her way downstairs just in time to see Steele showing Marty to a room, to say she was shocked and pissed would have been an understatement.. "Uh steele what are you doing" she said with increasing anger as she came over to him and marty..

"You should get some sleep" he said to marty who just nodded at him and then walked towards one of the vacant rooms as natalie looked on in shock..

"you are not seriously letting that woman stay here, are you" she said in shock as Steele sighed as he looked at her..

"its after midnight natalie" he began..

"i dont give a shit if its three am, you can not let her stay here" she snapped at him angrily.."You dont even know who the hell she is!"

"she was apparently a guest of johns" he snapped back at her..

"Unbelievable, so now what is this place, a refugee center" she snapped angrily as she went to walk past him but he stopped her..

"we both know this has nothing to do with her and everything to do with John and whatever the hell happened between the two of you" Steele snapped at her..

"No this is about a strange woman staying here" natalie yelled.."we dont even know what her intentions are!"

"damn it natalie its the middle of the night, I think the only intention she has is going to sleep" Steele snapped back at her.."why dont you start telling me what the real problem is"

"You know what, fine" she quickly put her hands up in the air.."you do whatever the hell you want but when shit goes downhill then dont come back to me about it" she stormed away from him as he stood there..

"is everything ok" one of the other women Gigi said as she came over, she looked half asleep as she walked up to steele..

"Yeah, just great" Steele said angrily and then walked away himself as Gigi stood there..

Natalie stormed off to her room and slammed the door, she didnt even care who she woke up, she was pissed. She couldnt believe that Steele was just letting this woman stay in the house, who the fuck was she?

"Nat?" Marcie said as she wiped her eyes and looked up at natalie..

"Just go back to sleep Marce" Natalie huffed as she sat on her own bed..

"whats wrong?" Marcie said as she began to sit up..

"Im sorry I woke you" Natalie said low as she held her head in her hands..

"is this about John" Marcie began as Natalie looked at her..

"why does everyone think this is about him, it isnt" she snapped at her friend..

"Ok, then what is it about" Marcie said as she sat up more..

"I just cant believe that Steele is comfortable with letting that woman stay here" Natalie said angrily..

Marcie looked at the clock and then back at her friend.."well it is the middle of the night Nat" she said honestly..

Natalie rolled her eyes.."apparently that is all it takes, god this place is falling apart" natalie fell back on her bed..

"Nat were friends, ok... why dont you just tell me what is really going on" Marcie said as she looked at Natalie..

"nothing damn it" natalie snapped and then rolled onto her side.."Just go to sleep" she huffed as Marcie sighed, yep something was definitely going on..

John woke up with a massive headache and a queezy stomach as he began to blink his eyes open in the room. The sun was now pouring through the windows and he groaned as he laid there, atleast he didnt have any nightmares last night, alcohol was always good for that..

"feeling like shit?" Mikey's voice made him look out by a chair as John blinked a bit more, the sun felt like glass in his eyes.."good, im glad" Mikey got up now and it was pretty damn obvious he was pissed.."you have any idea how fucking worried I was!" he yelled at his brother..

"Jesus Mikey, lower your voice" John covered his face, Mikeys voice was thunderous and only egging on the massive hangover he had..

"Lower my voice?" Mikey snapped.."are you out of your fucking mind, driving drunk, you could of killed someone or yourself!" he continued his onslaught..

"God mikey...shit..." John groaned some more..

"oh im not stopping, trust me I have plenty more to say" Mikey snapped..

"yeah well maybe you could give me a sec" Steele said as he came into the room and Mikey looked at him..

"what the fuck is this, an interogation?" John groaned..

"something like that" Steele said as he looked at Mikey.."Give me a sec, you should eat something"

"fine but this is far from done, far from it" Mikey snapped at John and then stormed out..

"geez that kid sometimes" John shook his head..

"Oh you think that Mikey gave it to you hard" Steele gritted his teeth as John pulled the blanket from his head and looked at his friend.."you have no idea" steele shook his head as John sighed..

Natalie had barely slept at all last night and after her morning jog, she had decided to continue her work out as she punched and kicked at the large bag of sand that was attached to a tree. She was beyond pissed and the sound of laughing coming from the kitchen made her head turn cause one of those laughs were unfamiliar and female, she felt her rage build up again as she stormed to the house, it was that woman getting all cozy and Natalie wasnt about to have any part of it..

John sat up now and held his head.."listen Steele I have one hell of a headache" he began..

"oh really, why is that? Oh cause you took it upon yourself to get shit faced and then risk your life as well as anothers, is that why!" Steele snapped loudly..

"Your mad" John groaned..

"Im fucking furious John, what the hell were you thinking! This is absolutely unacceptable" Steele yelled..

"Fuck!" John sat up more now.."So I fucking got drunk, its not the end of the god damn world Steele" he snapped..

"You know when I met you years ago I always knew that you could be reckless, hell I envied it but this, John you have crossed the line!" Steele yelled..

Natalie stormed into the kitchen to see that woman laughing and eating with her friends, hers! "Oh isnt this quaint" Natalie snapped bitterly as everyone looked at her..

"Natalie I made some pancakes" Marcie said quickly as natalie looked at her..

"Im not hungry" Natalie snapped as she glared at Marty who just smiled at her.."Having fun? Enjoying breakfast?" Natalie said as she rubbed her fists..

"Nat" Cris said with concern as he stood now and walked in front of Natalie..

"what? Im just asking our guest a question" natalie smiled big as she pushed cris aside.."Marty , is it?"

"Listen I know your not very happy with" Marty said as she stood now and Natalie neared her..

"are you going to pretend to know what im thinking now" Natalie snapped bitterly at her..

"Nat, stop it" Cris said again..

"why, im just trying to find out how our guest is" natalie said quickly and then she looked back at Marty..

"Your upset, I get that" Marty continued and natalie smiled big..

"Oh sweetheart you have no idea" natalie glared at her.."so what exactlly is it that you do for a living, I mean pardon me for thinking that you dont really quite look like a bar chick to me" Natalie stepped closer to her..

"Nat dont do this, its not worth it" Gigi said as she came up to Natalie..

"why is everyone so worried, its not like im gonna beat the shit out of her" natalie smiled.."actually maybe I will"

"No you wont" Steele barked as he came into the kitchen and natalie looked at him.."in my office, now" he snapped at her..

"what? I didnt do anything" Natalie snapped angrily as he just stared at her, his eyes aflame as she rolled her eyes.."whatever" she huffed as she walked past everyone and followed Steele to his office, but not before she caught a glimpse of john coming down the stairs, she glared at him as she disappeared into Steele's office..

John not only saw but felt the dagger like glare she gave him and he shook his head, why was everyone so pissed, its not like he was the only one to ever get drunk.. He made his way into the kitchen as everyone stopped and looked at him, talk about awkward and then he saw her, the woman from the night before and he sighed heavily..

"John, feeling better" Marty said as she walked up to him and everyone began to leave the kitchen but not before Cris gave him a 'if looks could kill' kind of look..

"yeah" John said as he ran a hand through his hair, he had brought her home? He didnt even remember that, what else had he not remembered, suddenly he didnt want to know.."coffee" he said as he walked over to the coffee pot..Suddenly he didnt know what to say to this woman..

"it was quite the night" she said softly as he looked at her and poured himself a cup of coffee..

"yeah im kind of sensing that" he said awkwardly as he sipped the hot liquid..

"Your friends are um,...nice" she said nervously..He just continued sipping the coffee..

"what?" Natalie snapped as they got into Steele's office and he slammed the door shut, it made her jump slightly, she wasnt use to seeing Steele mad, he never got mad.."Listen I didnt" she began as he spun and looked at her..

"we have enough shit on our plates right now Nat, I dont need you flying off the hinges just because your jealous of the woman" he snapped..

"what? Jealous are you out of your mind" she laughed bitterly..Steele just looked at her.."Im not jealous of the bitch, I dont trust her"

"she is just some chick ok" Steele snapped..

"yeah as far as you know" Natalie said sarcastically..

"listen this isnt my first rodeo Nat, now stop acting like some school age kid and grow the hell up" he snapped at her..She was completely taken back by his tone..

"what? I need to grow up, must I remind you that I wasnt the one who got shit faced last night and brought some stranger here" she snapped at him..

"i already had it out with John and its done now, end of story" he said angrily..

"oh so thats it, just a slap on the wrist" Natalie rolled her eyes..

"what the hell do you expect me to do huh, do you want me to make him and Michael leave, is that it" he snapped at her and she blinked in shock, as much as she was pissed at John, well, she didnt want him to leave, did she?.."Like I said end of story" he spun from her.."and stay the hell away from her nat!"

John stared awkwardly at marty, he sort of remembered her, actually a lot of last night was a blur, he had drank so much.."so um you ate?" he said quickly as he tried to make some small talk with this chick..

"i did, are you hungry, do you want me to make you a plate" she smiled big.."It was very good" He went to answer but natalie came walking past the room, she stopped for a second to roll her eyes at him as she stormed back outside..

"Hey um, give me a sec" he said as he put his coffee cup down and walked out of the room and began heading outside..

Natalie made her way back over to the sand bag as she began punching it hard, she was so very pissed, it wasnt until she heard his voice that she knew he was standing there.."your really beating the shit out of that thing, huh" he tried to make light conversation, he didnt know why but it bothered him that she was glaring at him, what had he done?

"thats what I do" she snapped as she continued to hit it and refuse to face him..

"im thinking about patching up my trunk today" he said awkwardly as she stopped now and grabbed the sandbag as she glared at him..

"good for you" she snapped..

"Listen Nat" he began but before he could finish Marty was at the door..

"Hey John, I made you a plate, you should eat it before it gets cold" marty called out to him as he looked at her and natalie rolled her eyes..

"yeah, im gonna be there in a second" he called out to Marty, natalie began beating up the sandbag again and he went to say something but she cut him off..

"Your food is gonna get cold" she snapped bitterly at him as she continued to punch and kick at the bag..

"John?" Marty said again as he stood there..

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.."alright well see ya later" he said to Nat as he began walking back to the house..

"You have to try the pancakes, they are divine" marty smiled as he neared her..

"Im sure they are great" he said as he walked inside and natalie punched the bag over and over again..

John felt sick as he picked at his food, he wasnt even hungry. Marty watched him with a smile as he picked at it.."so I was wondering if maybe we could go for a drive today or something" he broke the silence as he nearly choked on his food..

"what?" he coughed some as he looked at her..

"a drive, ya know, it is a nice day out" she smiled..

"Listen um, Marty" he said uncomfortably.."I got a lot of things to do today"

"I know, its just" she began quietly as he looked at her..

"Listen I got really drunk last night and im sure your a great person" he began as he swallowed hard..

Marty smiled.."but your just not looking to hang out with me" she smiled.."I get it" she looked down quickly..

John sighed.."Listen marty, last night was fun" he began even though he barely had a recollection of last night..

"its fine you dont need to explain to me John, im a big girl, I can handle it" she said quickly as she smiled..

"i just feel bad about" he began..

"John its fine, your a great guy" she touched his hand.."maybe another time" she finished as she stood.."well its getting late, I should probably be getting out of here"

"Listen marty, let me atleast drive you home" he said awkwardly..

"its fine, really I can just call a cab" she smiled softly..

"You really dont have to do that" John began, now he really felt like shit...

"I dont mind John, plus I think ive caused enough problems here as it is" she began as she looked up to see Steele coming in, he stopped and looked at the two of them.."thank you for your hospitality Steele" she smiled at him as she began to walk out of the room..

"Your leaving?" Steele said as she stopped at the doorway..

"i offered to drive her home" John said quickly as Steele looked at him and then at her..

"i can get a cab, its no big deal" Marty began..

"dont be silly, I will bring you home, just let me get my keys" Steele said quickly.."I wont take no for an answer" he said before she could react..

"thanks Steele" John said quickly as his friend looked at him..

"Yep, come on Marty" Steele said as they left the kitchen and John sighed as he pushed his plate of food away, god how he had fucked everything up..He put his head in his hands..

"feeling better?" Mikey said as he walked in and john looked up...

"I fucked up last night, huh" John said as he looked at his brother..

"thats a bit of an understatement" Mikey said quickly as he sat across from his brother.."I was worried to death about you"

"Im sorry mikey" he said low.."it was stupid"

"damn right it was, what were you thinking" Mikey snapped..

"I dont know Mikey, I just dont know" John said honestly..

Natalie wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she held onto the bag, her eyes glanced to see Steele coming outside with marty.."Listen hold down the fort ok, I will be right back" he said to natalie as he walked over to his truck..

Natalie was half tempted to ask him what the hell he was doing, but apparently he was bringing that bitch home, atleast John wasnt, she thought to herself and then scolded herself for even caring, cause she didnt care, John could do whatever he wanted!

John made his way outside after his talk with his brother, it would seem that everyone was pissed at him because of his actions and frankly he was a bit pissed at himself. Natalie was no longer outside as he headed out and he walked over to his car, he made his way to the trunk and he sighed inwardly at the huge shot gun blast to the trunk. He shook his head at the sight.. Images of Natalie ran through his head and he cringed when he remembered what he had said to her on the drive home, he really had fucked up big time..

"want some help" Mikey said as he walked over to him..

"you want to help me fix my car" he said a bit in shock to his brother, it was a shocker that Mikey was much better helping people then fixing a car..

"why not, cant be too hard, right" Mikey smiled softly now, he may still be pissed at John but this was his brother and it would take a hell of a lot more than that to make him stop talking to him..

"alright" John said as he ran a hand through his hair..

"well lets see what kind of parts Steele has laying around here" Mikey said as he went on a hunt for parts and John went with him..

Meanwhile...

"You know I really do appreciate you driving me home" Marty smiled at steele as he drove..

"yeah well im sorry you had to be around for all the chaosis" he said honestly as he looked at her..

"Yeah well im sorry too" she smiled softly..

"oh yeah, whats that for" Steele said as he looked at her and she smiled widder..

"for this" she grinned as her eyes flashed red and before he could react she was grabbing the wheel as she yanked it to the right hard as he tried to fight for control but the last thing he saw was the front of a semi barreling into them as a loud crash was heard followed by the horn blaring as Steele laid against it in a bloody mess..


	8. Chapter 8

I havent been this in love with a show in a long time and plus it gives me another outlet so i dont go insane waiting for The Walking dead to come back in oct! Yay

Chapter Eight

Natalie watched from the window as music blasted in the front yard and the guys worked diligently on the trunk of the car. She was awe struck at how beautiful they both were and seeing them here both shirtless and dirty from the car work as they laughed and messed around was sort of a turn on, even though she kept telling herself that she was still pissed at John..

"they're pretty cute huh" marcies voice made her jump as she turned to look at her friend, she stumbled to find the right words as she looked at her.."come on admit it" Marcie smirked..

"Yeah well a lot of guys are cute" natalie rolled her eyes..

"yeah but they are more on the level of hotness then cute" marcie laughed as she took a peek at them and natalie blushed as she shook her head..

"what are we looking at" Gigi said as she came over and then she glanced out the window.."Hot damn, those brothers are hot" she said with a grin..

"they are not even that hot" natalie said with a roll of her eyes..

"your kidding right" Gigi shook her head.."im gonna get me some of that" Gigi quickly walked past them..

"wait for me" Marcie laughed as she ran to Gigi.."You coming nat" she stopped at the door..

"No thanks" natalie said sarcastically as Marcie quickly walked out and Natalie watched as they both approached the guys, she quickly turned from the window and jumped as Rex stood there..

"dont tell me that your peeping on those brothers" he said with a shake of his head..

"Im not peeping on anyone" Natalie huffed as she walked from the window..

"Kind of looked like peeping to me" Rex continued as he followed her..

John used his shirt to wipe his forehead as Gigi continued to go on and on, he glanced at his brother who was talking to marcie..

"and so I was like take this you fanger and I killed it" Gigi grinned..

"wow, impressive" John tried to act interested as Gigi smiled..

"I know, I can kick some serious butt" she grinned.."and apparently you can too"

"I guess I do alright" John said uncomfortably, he was pretty sure that Gigi was hitting on him, and not that she wasnt a cute girl and had a very nice body but his mind was elsewhere..

"yeah ok, I mean look at your body" Gigi said with a grin.."I mean you dont get a body like that from sitting around doing nothing" she smiled.."Ohhh whats that tattoo mean" she continued as she pointed at the tattoo on his right bicep.."is that your family namesake, McBain?" she said with a smile as she touched the tattoo..

"Yeah" John said as he ran a hand through his hair and smiled nervously as he looked at his brother who didnt look as uncomfortable as he did..

"so um since your brother is back and all would you like to come to the lake" Marcie smiled at Mikey..

"Oh my gosh, yeah the lake"Gigi cut her off as she looked at John.."You totally have to go" she said to John..

"I do?" John couldnt help but laugh..

"its like the best thing out here, aint that right marce" Gigi smiled..

"totally the best, what do you say" Marcie smiled at Mikey..

"I dont know, John what do you think" Mikey looked at him as John rolled his eyes, he couldnt believe his brother was needing him to be there with him but he also knew that Mikey deserved some fun, especially after the night John had put him through..

"why not" John said quickly as they girls giggled loudly..

"this is going to be awesome" Gigi spun from him.." I need to get my bathing suit" she took off running for the house with Marcie in tow..

The guys look at one another.."the girls are a bit" Mikey began with a smirk..

"weird" John finished as he shook his head and then they both began laughing..

Natalie watched as Gigi and marcie ran around like a bunch of school girls.."You guys are being a bit ridiculous dont you think" she said as Gigi looked at her first as she tossed yet another bathing suit onto the ground and groaned..

"Ridiculous? Uh, why? " Gigi said with a shake of her head..

"werent you like all into Steele" natalie said quickly..

Gigi rolled her eyes, "You know Steele he has this father complex thing and I mean while that is hot and all"

"Eww a father complex" Marcie laughed..

"I know right, I mean it wouldnt kill him to have some fun every once in a while" Gigi laughed..

"Kind of reminds me of someone" Marcie looked at Natalie..

"what? I have fun" Natalie said quickly..

"Yeah ok, name the last time you did something fun and killing those things doesnt count" Gigi said quickly..

"I do, its just" Natalie began as she tried to really think of the last time she had just let loose, it had been quite sometime..

"exactlly" Gigi rolled her eyes.."Oh my god im totally wearing this one, what do you think" Gigi held up a bathing suit to natalie and Marcie..

"definitely" marcie grinned.."nat what do you think"

"great" natalie forced a smile, she couldnt believe the girls were really being this childish about the guys, its not like this place didnt have its fair share of hot guys..

"I cant find anything" Marcie huffed..

"wear this one" Gigi held up a two piece bikini..

"Oh I dont know" marcie said as she swallowed hard, now Marcie didnt have the rock hard body of Gigi but she wasnt heavy either, more like curvy..

"oh come on it will look so hot and Michael wont know what to do with himself" Gigi smirked..

"Oh ok" Marcie laughed as she grabbed the bathing suit and natalie rolled her eyes as she left the room..The girls continued to laugh and carry on as if they hadnt even noticed, natalie sighed as she got to the stairs..

"Hey nat, heading over to the lake" Cris said as he came over..

"I dont" natalie began..

"come on, its a quiet day and hot as hell out" Cris smiled at her..

Normally Natalie wouldnt go, hell she hated these group things anyway but it would be the perfect excuse to see John, especially if she pretended to just be hanging out with Cris, she hated that she had stooped so low right now..

"come on nat, you deserve to have fun too" Cris smiled some more..

"Ok, fine but I cant guarentee I'll have fun" natalie sighed.."By the way why isnt Steele back yet"

"Oh im sure he will be back soon, come on" Cris grinned..

The lake was right behind the property and absolutely gorgeous, Natalie couldnt remember the last time that she had actually hung out over there, she was always so busy with training or on a case but even she had to admit that this was nice. A barbeque was already going as music played and everyone for once seemed carefree which was odd considering what was out there in the world..

John walked with his brother over to the lake, this was very different for him, he was always use to be alone or just with his brother, he wasnt use to all these people being around..

"loosen up bro, this aint gonna kill ya" Mikey laughed as he nudged his uncomfortable brother..

"this just isnt really my thing" John began but then his eyes locked in on natalie, he was actually shocked to see her there and to make matters worse she was decked out in a bikini that should be made illegal considering her body was banging and it was making his own body harden at the sight..

"Uh huh, sure" Mikey laughed as John quickly looked away from Natalie who was talking to a few of the guys there..

"Yay you made it" Gigi said with a squeal as she ran over, John was actually a bit surprised at how hot she looked in her tiny bathing suit..

Natalie heard Gigi's loud squeal and she couldnt help but look in the direction and thats when she saw him and the sight made her gulp. Him and his brother both had board shorts on and they looked amazing even though she wasnt much interested in the younger brother, her eyes were on Johns body that was covered in tattoos and muscles..

Rex cleared his throat making her look away as she flushed.."what?" she said as her heart began to race..

"Must I remind you that they are trouble" Rex said quickly..

"i wasnt" Natalie began quickly..

"listen im still pissed that you ran off on that case with him" rex said honestly..

"and im a big girl Rex, seriously" she rolled her eyes, sometimes Rex tried to be like her father and he was years younger then her.."you should go over and say Hi to Gi" Natalie tried to get the attention off of herself..

"yeah right, I cant believe she is throwing herself at him" rex said with jealousy, it wasnt a secret that Rex had a thing for Gigi but he never acted on it, well he had tried but was sadly shot down, mainly cause Gigi had a thing for Steele but apparently that was over now, natalie looked back over at them, god she loved Gigi, she did but even watching her flirt with John was annoying and then the unthinkable happened, John looked at her and for a second she just stared at him and he smiled, she quickly looked away.."I mean really what does he have that I dont" Rex huffed as he drank a beer..

"well maybe if you made a move" Natalie said quickly and he looked at her..

"Your just saying that cause you want him too" he rolled his eyes..

"what? No I dont" she said defensively..

"Oh please its so obvious Nat" Rex shook his head..

"what? No" Natalie said quickly as she walked past rex.."Im going in the water" she said but rex was still watching Gigi..

Natalie made sure not to look back at John as she got to the water, Cris came up to her.."this is great isnt it" he smiled big..

"its alright, I suppose" Natalie shrugged her shoulders..

"come on the water is great" Cris said with a grin as he ran into the water with a splash and Natalie backed up as she got wet..

"Hey!" she called out..

"aw come on a little water doesnt hurt" Cris laughed as he splashed at her..

"oh your are so going to get it" Natalie laughed now as she ran into the water and then splashed big..

The sound of her laughter made John look over as she ran into the water.."do you wanna go in, I bet the water feels great" Gigi smiled at him as Mikey and Marcie already began heading to the water..

"sure" John said as he kept his eyes on natalie and headed to the water, Gigi was so affected by him that she hadnt noticed one bit that he was eyeing Natalie..

"come on last one to the water is a rotten egg" Gigi laughed as she took off running..

Natalie splashed Cris in the face with water as she heard Gigi once more and she couldnt help but look out again and there he was at the waters edge staring at her, not at Gigi and she quickly looked away..

"I really wish he would of just stayed back at the cabin" Cris huffed..

"lets not be childish" Natalie rolled her eyes..

"You wanna see childish" Cris grinned and then splashed her again as he swam off..

"hey!" she called out as she laughed..

"its a nice lake huh" Johns voice caught her off guard as she spun and there he was, coming right up to her..She hated to admit it but he looked damn good wet and his long hair, god, this was dangerous indeed..

"I guess" she shrugged her shoulders as she quickly looked away from him..

"Listen nat, I was an ass ok" he said quickly as she looked back at him now, some what in shock, was he apologizing.."I never said I wasnt" he shrugged his own shoulders.. Before she could reply Gigi came up and splashed them both..

"Tag your it" Gigi laughed as she swam off and they both pushed their now wet hair back..

"She really gets into this, huh" John said as he looked at natalie..

"yeah" natalie said uncomfortably and then she was diving in the water as she left him standing there..

"come on john, your it" Gigi yelled out and John just shook his head and then dove in the water too..

There was a massive splash war going on as nearly the entire group of people filled the water and they all splashed each other, it wasnt lost on Natalie that Gigi was literally hanging off of Johns arms as everyone splashed..She tried not to seem affected by it, I mean John could do whatever he wanted and Gigi too for that matter..

Even Cris was now carrying Tia on his shoulders as a few of them played a game and natalie found herself literally alone as she forced a smile at everyone who joked and played around.. Even rex was having fun and Natalie took the opportunity to swim to the right where she could be out of sight, she hated that she couldnt even enjoy herself.. She got about neck deep in water as the sounds of laughter could still be heard in the distance..

Natalie dipped her head back in the water and smoothed out her hair.."i think we have the same idea, hiding out over here" Johns voice startled her as she spun around..

"I wasnt hiding" she said quickly as he swam over to her..

"well its definitely a thought, its too crazy over there" he smiled softly at her and she smiled a bit nervously..

"yeah well they are a crazy bunch" she said quickly..

"I guess we all are" he grinned..The mood got quiet as they literally stood a few feet from each other in the water..

"I um saw you fixed the trunk" natalie tried to break the awkward silence..

John ran a hand through his wet hair.."Yeah, it was quite the hole but its all good"

"yeah sorry about that" natalie said uncomfortably..

"its alright, its just a car right, it can be rebuilt" he said with a soft smile.."You know what I was saying earlier"

"Listen John we both said a lot of things" she began quickly..

"i know but still" he said low.."i was hard on you, and I really am sorry"

"thats alright, I can take it" she swallowed hard..

"Yeah well you shouldnt have to, you did save my ass back there" he said honestly..

"yeah well" Natalie began with a shrug of her shoulders.."I should get back" Natalie said quickly as she went to go past him but he reached out gently and touched her arm as she stopped..

"there is something going on here with us" he began as she felt her body shiver at the contact and she turned and face him.."there is, isnt there?"

"I dont know what your" Natalie began as he looked at her and she swallowed hard.."I should get back"

"are you always this stubborn" he smiled as he moved closer to her, his hand still on her arm..

"Im not stubborn" she began as he moved his hand to her hair as he brushed it back and she sucked in a deep breath, my god why did he have to be so damn tempting..

"Yes you are" he rasped as he licked his lips..

"John, I..." she began but before she could finish his lips surprisingly crashed into hers in a soft kiss that immediately got heated as he pulled her against the length of his body..The mood got incredibly intimate as her hands went into his hair and his did the same to hers. For a moment she couldnt think, all she could do was feel and what she felt was amazing. The way his tongue slowly tortured her senses and the feeling of his hard body pressed completely against hers, she was lost in the moment, completely lost..

And then slowly he pulled back from her, both of them breathing heavy, their bodies still so very close.."why did you" she began to say breathlessly but the moment was broken with the sound of yelling in the distance, a lot of yelling, so much so that they both turned quickly only to see everyone quickly running out of the water frantically.."what the" natalie began with wide eyes..

"I dont know but we better find out" John said as they both took off in the water..

As soon as they got to the shore line everyone was already out of the water and a police car was on the property. At first natalie thought that maybe the local cops were trying to give them all a hard time, it wouldnt of been the first time that that had happened but the scream and the terrified look on Gigi's face said otherwise as Natalie came running over..

"what happened" natalie said as she looked at her completely destraught friend..

John was running over too as he went right up to the cop.."whats going on here" he said quickly..

"Oh god natalie, its just cant be, it cant" Gigi cried against a very confused natalie..

"are you John mcbain?" the officer said to him..

"yeah why whats going on" John began as everyone around him looked freaked out..

"You son of a bitch this is your fault" Cris yelled as he lunged for John and the men tumbled to the ground as the officer yelled out..

Natalie turned just in time to see Cris take John to the ground in a hurry and Gigi cried out even more.."what is going on!, Cris stop it!" Natalie yelled as she ran over and the officer tried to break up the fight but to no avail as he called for back up..

"No its his fault, all of this!" Cris yelled out as he punched John square in the face..John didnt wait for answers as he kneed cris in the stomach and the two men tumbled some more..

"stop it" Natalie yelled out again but the sound of a gunshot ringing off in the air made everyone come to a halt, even the nearly hysterical crew standing around..

"Now that was your warning, you two back up or next time I wont aim at the sky" the officer yelled out as she aimed a gun at John and Cris who both began to scramble to their feet..

"I gotta go there, I have to" Gigi was hysterical as she stood there and rex ran over to her..

"come on i'll drive you" he said to her as he put his arm around her..

"can someone tell me what the hell is going on" John said as he wiped the blood from his lip and the officer looked at him..

"you need to come with me Mr McBain" she said to John..

"You need to tell me what is going on" he said with aggitation..

"Im going, nat are you coming or what" Cris said almost frantically as he held his bloodied nose..

"where?" she was almost afraid to ask..

"to the hospital, Steele's been hurt,..bad" he said as she gasped in shock..

"what?" she said in shock..

"Steele?" John said in shock himself as he looked around..

"Your friend was in a bad accident, do you know a woman named Marty Saybrook" the officer asked John who was still reeling from the information..

"what? Yeah..an accident?" John said in shock..

"Oh my god, we have to go" Natalie said to Cris, everyone was running around now and grabbing towels as they ran to their cars..

"Miss Saybrook is fine, a little banged up but she sent me here" the officer began as John walked past her.."Mr McBain I still have some questions" she called out..

"You can ask me at the hospital, come on Mikey lets go" John said to his brother as he began heading over to his car and Mikey ran after him.. Everyone got into their cars and took off, all bound for the hospital and to see their dear friend..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

John felt absolutely sick to his stomach as he drove to the hospital, he was still in his board shorts, his hair still wet but he didnt care about that, he cared about Steele and he hoped to god that his friend was ok..

"what do you think happened" Mikey asked as John drove..

"I dont know, I mean he was just driving her home" John began with a shake of his head..

"do you think she did something" Mikey said as John looked at him now..

"are you crazy, she was just some chick" John said with annoyance as they sped through the neighboring town and towards the hospital..

"I mean its just weird man" Mikey began..

"she didnt do anything Mikey!" John snapped angrily now, he didnt want to hear some crazy ideas from his brother, he could pretty much tell that Mikey didnt like Marty but that wasnt reason enough to think that she had something to do with this..

The waiting room filled up quick with the twenty of them all standing inside waiting to hear word on Steele but when the doors opened a bloodied Marty walked out instead and then her eyes got wide with tears when she saw John.."Oh my god John, thank god you came" she ran directly into his arms as natalie looked on and rolled her eyes..

"what happened marty" John asked as he looked her over and she began to cry hysterically..

"i dont know, we were just driving and then...god the truck came out of no where and I was so scared, John I was so scared" she hugged him again as he tried to comfort her..

"Hey its gonna be ok" he said quietly, he was well aware that everyone was staring at him right now and then the doors opened again as they all rushed over to the doctor..They all began shouting to him, demanding to know how Steele was, it was overwhelming to say the least..

"alright everyone needs to calm down, this isnt a circus, this is a hospital" the doctor said as he backed up and everyone got quiet as natalie moved her way to the front of everyone..

"how hurt is he" Natalie asked as the doctor looked at her and then at the other waiting faces..

"its not good" he began as the other girls in the group began sobbing, Rex was holding onto a upset Gigi.."he sustained a lot of internal injuries as well as a lot of blood loss, right now we just dont know" he said quietly..

"Please I have to see him, I have to" Gigi cried out as Natalie looked over at her and the doctor looked at them all..

"i can only have one at a time and I wont hesitate to throw you all out if chaosis erupts" he said warningly..

"let Gigi go first" Natalie said quickly as she looked at everyone and thankfully no one fought her on it as Gigi walked up to her..

"thank you Nat" Gigi said with tears and then left with the doctor as they all began to talk amongst themselves..

"He will be alright, wont he" Marty said with tears to John as she held onto him..

"why do you even give a shit" Natalie couldnt help herself as she walked up to Marty and John..

"natalie dont" John warned..

"why the hell not, were all thinking it, might as well say it" Natalie snapped.."why are you so unharmed"

"Natalie now that is enough, now is not the time" John snapped loudly..

"Your joking right, you barely know her!" Natalie snapped as everyone got quiet..

"oh god you all think I had something to do with this" marty said with tears.."I swear I didnt" she began..

"no one is saying that Marty" John said quickly..

"Oh speak for yourself John, tell me Marty why is that you seem pretty damn ok for someone in a head on collision" Natalie snapped..

"stop it natalie" John snapped as he stepped in front of Marty, it actually looked like Natalie might hit her and thats the last thing they all needed..

"No, I want a damn answer!" natalie yelled and John grabbed her arm hard, pulling her off to the side..

"do you want to get us all kicked out of here, do you!" he snapped at her..

"how can you just trust her like that, you dont even know her and now Steele is laying in that bed dying!" natalie yelled out as tears filled her eyes..

Before John could answer the sound of heavy crying was heard and then Marty was running out of the room covering her face as he sighed heavily..He looked at natalie who was tearing up herself, he felt torn at the moment..

"Just go" Natalie pushed past him in tears as Cris walked up to her and John looked at his brother who looked just as confused as him as he comforted marcie and then John was taking off after Marty..

Cris went to touch Natalie as she wiped her eyes.."dont Cris, just dont" she said as she walked over to a seat and sat down..

John got outside just as Marty did and she broke down.."they all hate me, they think I did this" she cried into her hands..

"Listen marty I think we all have been through alot" he said as she turned and faced him..

"do you think I did this" she said with tears as she looked at him..

It took a second to answer.."No I dont" he finally said as she cried some more and then ran into his arms as he sighed, could this really get any more fucked up?

One by one they headed in to see Steele and everyone that came out had the same look of absolute horror, no one was expecting to see him that way but Natalie still couldnt get over the fact that John was still comforting that bitch. Natalie waited for everyone else to go in as she glared over at marty who had made her little home on Johns shoulder..

"why is she sticking around?" Gigi asked natalie as she looked at her friend whose eyes were as red and puffy as ever..

"I dont know and honestly I dont care" Natalie said angrily..

"You dont think steele hates me do you, I mean I didnt get to tell him.. to tell him" Gigi began to break down again as Natalie hugged her friend and John looked at her as she narrowed her eyes on him..

When Cris came through the doors, the last of everyone to see him, well essentially the last, only John and natalie left, well natalie got up quick as she walked over to him. He just shook his head at her with the saddest of expressions and it made her swallow hard.. She had witnessed everyones looks after they had left the room and she braced herself for the worse..

What natalie saw when she entered the room though, no one could of got her ready for cause there he was on a breathing machine, all sorts of lines hooked up to him, the sound of machines working in the back ground, it was absolutely heart wrenching for her to witness first hand.. She couldnt help the choked cry that left her mouth as she stood in the door way and covered her mouth, he just looked so bad, so frail and weak and that was saying something especially considering his nearly seven foot size..

"Oh god" she whispered as she stood there for a moment more and then quickly walked to his bedside, she didnt even know where to touch him, he looked so broken, he was broken.."steele, oh steele what happened to you" she began to break down in tears as she leaned over his bed..

John left to get Marty some coffee, she had calmed down to a quiet cry as she sat in the waiting room, a lot of the people had left, they decided it would be better to make sure the cabin stayed safe, especially with their essential leader out of commission..

"John im gonna head back with marcie" his brother said as he came up behind him and John turned to look at him..

"alright, im gonna stay for a bit" John said with a nod of his head..

"Ok" Mikey said quietly and then he was walking off as John brought the cup of coffee back to marty just as natalie was coming out of the door, she looked absolutely wrecked and he felt for her but she just glared at him as she quickly made her way out of the room, the doctor stood at the door..

"im gonna be right back" John said to marty as he headed over to the doctor and then he was disappearing through the door..

Natalie could barely keep herself together as she got outside and inhaled deep as the tears fell..Steele was like a damn vegetable in there, she couldnt get the image out of her head. This was all just so fucked up and it made no sense at all. The cop had informed them all that the truck driver apparently had fallen asleep behind the wheel and veered into their lane, that nothing could of prevented what happened but natalie didnt believe that, she just couldnt. She knew what was out there, she knew what they all hunted and she just knew that it had something to do with that whether the police believed their own story or not, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

John hated being in hospitals, he hated the cold feeling he got inside, he hated the way everyone was always rushing around and he hated the sounds and smells that filled the hallway.. He stopped by the hospital door as he peered inside and swallowed hard.. He had met Steele nearly two years ago when he was on a hunt and the man laying in the bed looked nothing like the strong friend that he knew, it made his stomach turn at the sight of him..

Natalie stood outside and calmed herself down, one thing she never did do was cry but she cried now but she knew that no amount of crying would help them or help Steele, what she had to do was get to the bottom of this and get revenge. That was something she could deal with, not this feeling in the pit of her stomach, one that wanted to break down like a child and collapse with exhaustion..

But she sucked It up, she had to get justice and the first place she had to look was into that marty chick, who the hell was she and why was she all of a sudden sticking by John like damn glue, it irked her to see the innocent look on that bitch's face..And now she knew exactlly what she had to do cause she was going about this the wrong way, definitely the wrong way and with that she headed back inside..

Natalie eyeballed Marty who sat diligently waiting for John and natalie surpressed the urge to roll her eyes as she walked over and Marty looked up, her eyes frightened as she stood now, no one else was in the room but them..

"I dont want trouble" she said as she already began to back up..

Natalie forced a sweet smile.." I dont either, I think we got off on the wrong foot" Natalie began as Marty blinked in shock at her.."its just been a stressful time and all" she forced the words out..

"I um...I" Marty fumbled with her words as she stood there..

"I dont think we ever got properly introduced, im natalie" she put her hand out to the woman who looked at it, still in shock and then she slowly shook it but with a hint of wariness..."Im glad that your ok, it must have been a huge ordeal for you" natalie continued as she pulled her hand back and fought the urge to wipe it on her jeans..

"it was really horrible" Marty began.."i just kept on thinking about how upset John would be with me"

Natalie bit her tongue as she looked at her.."and why would he be mad, it was just an accident"

"because Steele is his friend" Marty began to tear up again and Natalie forced a compassionate smile...

"Here" Natalie said as she handed the bitch a tissue.."an accident is an accident"

"But he would of never been in that car if he hadnt been driving me home" marty began to cry.."he was just being a nice guy"

"well he is that" natalie said low..

"Oh he is, we talked so much in that car ride as short as it was, I really felt like I bonded with him" Marty continued..

"well im sure he will make a speedy recovery, I mean he is a tough guy" Natalie smiled as the sound of a door opening made her look and John stepped in the room, he stopped for a moment and then quickly walked over..

"Natalie I already told you this is not the place and time" he began angrily as Natalie looked at him..

"we were just talking" Marty spoke before she could as she stood up to stand by John.."we got off on the wrong foot" she said as she got next to John and wiped her eyes some more..

John looked over at Natalie suspiciously.."the wrong foot?" he began..

"Yeah, I just, well I overreacted a bit and I lashed out" natalie began quickly as John continued to look at her like he didnt believe her.."I mean it was just an accident and again I am truly sorry marty" she smiled softly at the woman..John had a look of shock and disbelief on his face..

"its ok, I understand, maybe I came on too strong" Marty sniffled some..

"can I borrow you for a second" John said to Natalie but she knew where this was going and if she was going to get to the bottom of this she had to play this right, she could already see that John wasnt buying her sorry routine..

"actually I was thinking maybe we could all just head back to the house, its been a long day and the doc is gonna call us if there is any change at all, im sure your tired and hungry Marty" Natalie said quickly..

"well I wouldnt want to be a burden" Marty began as John stared in shock..

"Of course she wouldnt be, right John?, I mean I think the best thing we could do for Steele is stay positive" Natalie smiled softly..

"Could you just give us a sec" John said as he didnt wait for marty to answer and he pulled Natalie off to the side..

"John you dont have to be rude" Natalie began..

"what are you doing" he said seriously..

"what? Im being understanding" natalie said quickly..

"Bullshit, what exactlly are you doing" John said low but loud enough for Natalie to hear..

"I dont know why you are acting upset, it was an accident ok, I get that" Natalie began as John just stared at her in disbelief still, he didnt believe her for a second.."come on, I mean the last thing Steele needs is us all fighting and Marty was really worried about him" she added quickly..

"if its a problem John" Marty began as he looked at her and Natalie pushed away from him and walked over as John ran a hand through his hair, he didnt know what Natalie was up to but he was gonna find out..

"Not a problem, trust me" Natalie said to Marty with a smile..

"But the others, I ..i dont want to" marty began..

"dont you worry about them just stick with me" Natalie smiled..

"are you sure" marty said quickly as John walked over now and marty looked at him..

"were positive" natalie answered for them both as she looked at John..

"yeah I mean...i suppose its fine" John said with a shake of his head..

"Of course its fine" natalie smiled.."why dont you go get your car John, we'll meet you outside" Natalie began with a smile.."Marty shouldnt have to walk far, she was in a car accident remember"

"alright" John said quickly as he spun around and before he could get to the door, Marty ran over to him and latched onto his arm..

"i wont be a burden, I swear John" she said quickly as natalie forced herself yet again not to roll her eyes, Marty was good, real good, too good actually..

"yeah its fine" John said as he looked at Marty then over at Natalie.."let me get the car"

"Ok" Marty smiled softly now as she stepped back from him but not before planting a kiss on his cheek and then he was walking away.."he is just so wonderful, isnt he" she smiled as she looked at Natalie..

"the best, huh" Natalie smiled big..

"your not mad that um, well you know" Marty said shyly..

"know what?" natalie forced a smile..

"well that were kind of an item, I mean you werent, the two of you werent" Marty began and natalie cut her off, she literally wanted to rip the bitch's head off..

"what? Of course not, me and John werent ever together" Natalie said quickly and she wasnt expecting how hurt she felt saying that, even as the image of the kiss they shared earlier went through her head. But technically they werent together, they had shared a kiss, a harmless kiss that meant nothing, right?

"well good cause I wouldnt want to ruin things with us, I really like you Natalie" marty smiled..

"well I think were gonna be good friends Marty" Natalie smiled..

"I hope so, I really hope so" Marty smiled..

"come on, lets go see if he has that car ready" natalie said with a smile, she seriously needed to keep her cool, she couldnt ruin this now, for steeles sake she couldnt..

"Maybe I should go clean up in the bathroom a bit, I must look a fright" Marty said softly..

"sure" natalie said as marty walked past her and to the bathroom across the room, once inside Marty went to the sink and splashed some water In her face and when she looked up into the mirror an image of a dark hooded figure stood to the side of her..

"i did as you said, they dont suspect a thing" Marty whispered as she stood there smiling..

"i wouldnt be so sure about that" the hooded figure spoke.."that Natalie girl cant be trusted, ive dealt with her for too long to know that"

"Oh dont worry about her, she wont be a problem" Marty smiled..

"if she becomes so then you know what to do and either way I want you to watch yourself or I'll have to finish the job for you" he said in a deadly serious tone..

"she wont be a problem, I promise" Marty swallowed hard..

"just get me that information, by the time were done with them all they wont know what hit them" the hooded man smiled darkly..

Natalie was just about to head into the bathroom to check on her new found friend when the door opened and Marty stepped out.."i feel a lot better" she smiled at natalie..

"good come on, I hate hospitals" natalie said quickly as her and marty took off outside..

John waited outside the hospital, his head was still reeling over Natalie's sudden change of heart, it just didnt seem right and he didnt understand it. What exactlly was she planning but more importantly why the hell couldnt he get that damn kiss out of his head?

John couldnt even remember the last time he had thought of one woman so much. In the last two years he had floated around from town to town, meeting random beautiful women and enjoying the hell out of their bodies and he would be lying if he said he didnt want to do the same with natalie but there was also something different going on too and that scared the shit out of him, even more so then the demons he hunted..

He had spent so much time alone, so much time in and out of bedrooms and for quite sometime that was all he really wanted, no attachments, no emotional involvement but now, well now he couldnt stop thinking about the possibility. Maybe it was his age playing a part, maybe the fact that he was getting older and the idea of being alone forever was not something he wanted anymore for himself..

But could he allow himself to feel this way towards her, to open himself up like that, to the possibility of getting hurt or worse if she had gotten hurt because of his reckless behaviour?

The sight of seeing both girls walking out of the hospital boggled his mind. Why was Natalie so obsessed with Marty, granted she was the last one to see Steele alive and well but this was just really off and now they were bringing this woman back to the house, he knew that wouldnt go over well with anyone, hell it barely went over well with him but he felt somewhat responsible for what had happened. This innocent woman could have been killed because of him, because he had to have a weak moment and bring her into his crazy life.


End file.
